


Avengers: Civil War

by madsthenerdygirl



Series: MCU Rewrites [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl
Summary: Still reeling in the aftermath of the loss of a teammate and with two of their members fighting, the Avengers find themselves suddenly divided as they are presented with the Sokovia Accords. The deal is simple: sign and become a registered hero to be used at the will of the government... or hang up the suit. When an unknown enemy throws a wrench into the works, everyone's relationships will be tested. Will the Avengers survive? Or will they tear each other apart?





	Avengers: Civil War

**Author's Note:**

> And now, my final MCU rewrite, the mother load, Civil War. Hopefully the events of the previous three rewrites (NA, BW, and GoH) will feed well into this rewrite. I hope that you all enjoy it and that I did a good job of balancing every character and giving them a moment to shine.
> 
> I apologize for the unusually high kudos count. Someone was inflating my kudos unfairly for a time. I marked the story as 'for registered users only' for a few months and that stopped it, but I can't undo the kudos.

 

FADE IN:

 

INT. AVENGER’S TOWER - DAY

 

We start with the news reels on a massive television.

 

NEWS ANCHOR #1

...by the actions of so-called superheroes the Avengers, which led to massive forest devastation in...

 

We change channels.

 

REPORTER #1

I’m here in front of the U.S. Supreme Court, where protestors are petitioning for the overturning of the ruling of Natasha Romanoff’s innocence...

 

We change channels again.

 

TALK SHOW HOST

I mean, look at this video footage, it shows this young woman literally using her powers to break every bone in this man’s body!

 

We change channels again.

 

REPORTER #2

11 Wakandans were among those killed during a confrontation between the Avengers and so-called Ultron in Sokovia a few months ago. The traditionally reclusive Wakandans were on an outreach mission in Sokovia when the attack occurred.

 

We cut to footage of KING T’CHAKA, the leader of the African nation of Wakanda.

 

KING T’CHAKA

Our people's blood is spilled on foreign soil. Not only because of the actions of criminals, but by the indifference of those pledged to stop them. Victory at the expense of the innocent, is no victory at all.

 

We cut to another channel.

 

NEWS ANCHOR #2

What legal authority does an enhanced individual like Wanda Maximoff have to operate in China?

 

The television turns off.

 

The camera cuts to the living room of the Avengers. STEVE ROGERS has the remote control in his hand, where he’s obviously just used it to turn off the television.

 

Everyone is assembled in the living room, except for BUCKY BARNES, who is hiding somewhere. Steve is standing behind the armchair where SAM WILSON is sitting, deeply unhappy about this.

 

NATASHA ROMANOFF and CLINT BARTON are on another chair together. Their reactions are befitting two super spies: unreadable.

 

At their feet is WANDA MAXIMOFF, a myriad of emotions on her face - bitterness, regret, anger, sadness, fear.

 

Hovering in the background is the newly created android VISION. He’s concerned but also feeling awkward.

 

On the couch are MARIA HILL, PEPPER POTTS, and JAMES “RHODEY” RHODES. Maria and Rhodey are grim and all for the Accords. Pepper is unsure - she just wants everyone to be taken care of.

 

Standing on the opposite side of the room from Steve is TONY STARK. He’s pissed at Steve but also already planning on how to best protect everyone from this mess.

 

Standing in front of everyone, copy of the Accords in hand, is NICK FURY. He’s not happy about this but he’s gritting his teeth about it.

 

WANDA

It’s my fault.

 

STEVE

That’s not true.

 

WANDA

Turn the TV back on. They’re being very specific.

 

SAM

What happened in China is my responsibility, and James’s responsibility, just as much as it is yours.

 

WANDA

You aren’t the ones who-

 

She falls silent, unable to finish the sentence. We see Natasha reach down and take Wanda’s hand.

 

NATASHA

Trust me, you’re talking to some of the last people who’ll judge you for what you did.

 

Fury clears his throat.

 

FURY

Look. The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You fought for them. You protected them and risked your lives for them. But while a lot of people see us as heroes, a lot of others - and they’re the ones in power - see us as more like vigilantes.

 

SAM

And what word would you use?

 

MARIA HILL

Dangerous.

 

Sam glares at her.

 

FURY

Try to see things from their side. What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals... who routinely ignore sovereign borders... and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind? New York. Washington DC. Sokovia. Shanxi.

 

STEVE

Okay, that’s enough.

 

FURY

You gotta understand where they’re coming from.

 

STEVE

With all due respect, we’re not the ones who decided to drop a nuclear weapon on the city of New York! We persuaded them not to, we saved millions of lives! Lives that they would have obliterated! I didn’t even know what a nuke was until that day, for God’s sake.

 

FURY

For the past few years you - we - have operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. Especially with the revelation of HYDRA within SHIELD.

 

SAM

The Avengers weren’t even associated with SHIELD. We weren’t on their payroll.

 

TONY

No, you were on mine.

 

SAM

You got something to say?

 

The tension thickens.

 

PEPPER

May I see those?

 

Fury hands her a copy of the Accords. Sam and Steve each grab a copy as well and start reading.

 

FURY

The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries. It states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary.

 

WANDA

So we’ll be officially registered. Where have we had that happen before?

 

FURY

This won’t be like that.

 

WANDA

That’s what they say every time. And then the camps start!

 

Clint puts a hand on Wanda’s shoulder and she quiets.

 

CLINT

Steve has a point. Hundreds of people died in NYC. The city’s still recovering. But millions would have died if we’d let the government have their way.

 

Natasha sits silent, thinking. Analyzing.

 

PEPPER

I’m sorry, but this...

 

She holds up the papers.

 

PEPPER (CONT’D)

The list of those involved in designing and writing these accords. There is not a single person on here that is - and I’m quoting the paper here - an “enhanced individual.” Shouldn’t the people this most affects be involved in their own fate?

 

SAM

That would require them to look at us as people rather than weapons.

 

FURY

Nobody’s saying that.

 

Sam points at the TV.

 

SAM

Oh yeah, they were just fawning over Wanda here. Say we agree to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?

 

RHODEY

A 117 countries want to sign this. 117, Sam, and you're just like, "No, that's cool. We got it. "

 

VISION

I have an equation.

 

SAM

Oh, this will clear it up.

 

VISION

In the 8 years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate.

 

STEVE

Are you saying it's our fault?

 

Maria Hill suddenly screams.

 

MARIA HILL

JESUS CHRIST!

 

SCOTT LANG, AKA ANT-MAN, suddenly appears on the couch next to her, now full-sized.

 

SCOTT

Sorry, sorry, I got here late and everyone was talking and I didn’t want to disturb anyone-

 

MARIA HILL

You were crawling on my arm.

 

SCOTT

I needed to hear better!

 

Everyone stares at him.

 

FURY

And you are?

 

SCOTT

Sorry - Scott Lang.

 

SAM

He’s cool, he’s with me.

 

NATASHA

(Dryly) - That just fills me with confidence.

 

Steve reaches forward to shake Scott’s hand, as is polite.

 

SCOTT

It's an honor. I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow! This is awesome! Captain America.

 

He looks around.

 

SCOTT (CONT’D)

Actually I know all of you. Including you!

 

He points at Wanda.

 

SCOTT (CONT’D)

You’re great.

 

Vision, jealous, glares at Scott.

 

There is an awkward and inadvertently hilarious pause that Scott doesn’t make any better.

 

Vision speaks up again, answering Steve’s question.

 

VISION

I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict... breeds catastrophe. Oversight... Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand.

 

RHODEY

Boom.

 

NATASHA

Tony. You're being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal.

 

STEVE

It’s because he’s already made up his mind.

 

TONY

Boy, you know me so well.

 

It’s said very bitterly. Everyone looks from Steve to Tony and back again. The same question is in everyone’s minds: what’s going on?

 

Pepper sighs. She knows what’s coming.

 

TONY (CONT’D)

Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache. That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain. It's discomfort.

 

He goes over to the kitchen and sees something in the sink. He points.

 

TONY (CONT’D)

Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?

 

Natasha coughs “Clint.” Clint looks guilty.

 

Tony pulls out his own remote and beeps it at the television. The faces of eleven people pop up on screen - the 11 dead Wakandans.

 

TONY (CONT’D)

Oh, these are just some ordinary Wakandans. Just look at these track records. Abayomi Djimon, 3.6 GPA. Madziyomo Bana, now this is a kid after my own heart, he had an engineering degree. Had a floor level gig at Intel planned in the fall, part of a new wave of young Wakandans wanting to get international technology experience. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul... before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. He didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. And of course he picked Sokovia. All 11 of them did. He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass.

 

Tony takes out a pill, puts it in his mouth, then downs it with a swig of coffee.

 

TONY (CONT’D)

There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys.

 

STEVE

Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don’t give up.

 

TONY

Who said we're giving up?

 

STEVE

We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blame.

 

TONY

That is - that is just rich, coming from you.

 

RHODEY

I'm sorry. Steve. That... That is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not SHIELD, it's not HYDRA.

 

STEVE

No, but it's run by people with agendas and agendas change.

 

TONY

I’m sorry, are you going to just ignore me?

 

STEVE

I’m not ignoring you, but that’s not the issue right now.

 

TONY

Isn’t it? After all, we’re talking about what happens when enhanced individuals aren’t kept in check and these sorts of things aren’t regulated.

 

STEVE

I would say this is a point in my favor. He wasn’t in his right mind. He was being controlled. By a corporation with an agenda. What if the U.N., or someone within that organization, wants to do the same? What if we end up being controlled in the same way?

 

MARIA HILL

Are you suggesting that the United Nations would brainwash someone?

 

SCOTT

I’m confused, what’s going on now?

 

TONY

Why don’t you enlighten them, Rogers?

 

The silence is thick.

 

PEPPER

Tony. I think we should deal with this later.

 

Everyone’s expressions clearly say, “Deal with WHAT later?”

 

NATASHA

Steve’s friend Bucky is the Winter Soldier you’ve all been hearing about during the HYDRA trials, including mine.

 

STEVE

Thanks for that.

 

NATASHA

They were going to figure it out eventually.

 

STEVE

You’re just on a truth-sharing streak lately, aren’t you?

 

SCOTT

Wait, didn’t Bucky fall off a train?

 

Everyone looks at him.

 

SCOTT (CONT’D)

It’s in the Smithsonian exhibit.

 

TONY

He also murdered my parents.

 

STEVE

He was brainwashed and under the control of HYDRA. He didn’t even recognize your dad.

 

RHODEY

Wait, he what?

 

CLINT

[In ASL] - Did you know this?

 

NATASHA

[In ASL] - No, it was HYDRA business, not Red Room.

 

PEPPER

This isn’t the discussion we should be having.

 

She speaks quietly, but everyone listens to her.

 

PEPPER (CONT’D)

Tony.

 

Tony walks over to her and takes her hand. It calms him.

 

TONY

You said that agendas and people change. That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stop manufacturing.

 

STEVE

Tony, you chose to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there is somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own.

 

TONY

If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later. That's the fact. That won't be pretty. At least this way we’re doing it voluntarily and we can retain some autonomy in this.

 

WANDA

You're saying they'll come for me.

 

VISION

We’ll protect you.

 

WANDA

(Quietly) - Thanks, Vis.

 

NATASHA

Maybe Tony's right. If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off...

 

STEVE

Aren’t you the same woman that told the government to kiss her ass last year?

 

CLINT

And then spent six months on trial for it.

 

NATASHA

I'm just... reading the terrain. We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back.

 

TONY

Focus up. Did you just agree with me?

 

NATASHA

Oh, I want to take it back now.

 

TONY

No, no, no. You can't retract it. Thank you. Unprecedented. Okay, case closed - I win.

 

Steve’s phone rings. He looks at it - the Caller I.D. says SHARON CARTER.

 

Steve picks it up, walking away.

 

STEVE

Sharon?

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. PEGGY’S HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY

 

SHARON CARTER sits next to PEGGY CARTER’S hospital bed. Sharon has obviously been crying for a long time.

 

SHARON

Steve... she’s gone. In her sleep.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. AVENGER’S TOWER - DAY

 

Steve stands there, the ground whipped out from under his feet. On the other end of the phone, we hear Sharon break down into sobs.

 

Steve slowly turns around, and sees that everyone is watching him. He blinks rapidly, clearing his throat.

 

STEVE

I have to go.

 

He abruptly turns and walks out of the room.

 

Sam stands.

 

SAM

I’ll...

 

He hurries after Steve.

 

Fury clears his throat.

 

FURY

Just so we know where we stand. Those who are going to sign these Accords, raise your hand.

 

PEPPER

I suggest you finish reading through them first.

 

Tony, Natasha, Maria, Vision, and Rhodey raise their hands.

 

FURY

All opposed?

 

He raises his own hand. Clint, Scott, and Wanda raise theirs.

 

CLINT

I vote for Steve and Sam in absentia.

 

He then raises his other arm, and his leg.

 

Natasha smacks his leg back down.

 

CLINT (CONT’D)

Ow!

 

NATASHA

You’re not funny.

 

SCOTT

I thought it was funny.

 

Natasha gives him a “nobody asked you” look that makes Scott cower. Natasha Romanoff can be a very terrifying individual.

 

MARIA HILL

(To Fury) - Sir, you’re against this measure?

 

FURY

I spent my entire career trying to control things through SHIELD, and look at how ass up that went. I gathered these folks into a team for a reason. I trust them. It was the council’s decision not to deploy the Avengers and it was the government’s decision to send a nuke. Both were wrong. I’m not supporting something planned by a committee.

 

RHODEY

We have to have some kind of accountability though. And this way if shit hits the fan like in Shanxi, we can say that we were acting under orders from the United Nations.

 

CLINT

That sounds a lot like passing on the responsibility.

 

PEPPER

No enhanced individuals - none of the people that these accords actually affect - were consulted on this.

 

MARIA HILL

The United Nations will ensure there’s no rushing into anything.

 

SCOTT

And by the time they make a decision, the chance to act will have been passed.

 

FURY

At the end of the day, it’s up to all of you. On your own. You gotta decide what life you want to lead.

 

Everyone sits, full of their own thoughts.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. NATASHA AND CLINT’S FLOOR - NIGHT

 

We are on Natasha and Clint’s floor of the Avenger’s Tower. Natasha is walking around, packing. She and Clint are signing furiously.

 

The following conversation is in American Sign Language (ASL).

 

CLINT

I can’t believe you’ll just roll over and show your belly  like that!

 

NATASHA

I’m still on thin ice after the trial!

 

CLINT

You think I don’t understand that?

 

NATASHA

No, I don’t think you do! You’re pushing me to go against the governments of the world, including the government that I just pledged my loyalty to! For the second time!

 

CLINT

You forget I was up on that stand too.

 

NATASHA

Right, I forgot, being accused of being duped by a super spy and then sleeping with her as a coworker, that’s the same thing as being accused of treason, double-crossing the United States, and working for a neo-Nazi organization!

 

CLINT

How is being controlled by these Accords any different than being controlled by the Red Room?

 

NATASHA

You did not just compare my agreeing to wait to take action until the UN approves it to being brainwashed and manipulated by a group of psychopaths.

 

CLINT

I didn’t-

 

NATASHA

If anything, you should be just fine with it, you were fine being controlled by SHIELD for years without once questioning - you and Rumlow went out for BEERS!

 

CLINT

You came too!

 

NATASHA

I came because YOU were going, I hated the guy!

 

CLINT

You didn’t know he was HYRDA any more than I was!

 

NATASHA

Which is exactly my point! So SHIELD is beyond reproach until I show you the files saying otherwise, but you’ll suspect the United Nations right from the start?

 

CLINT

And what makes you so certain they’ve got their heads on right, after what happened to SHIELD? God help us if a HYDRA agent gets control over us!

 

NATASHA

If we don’t agree, they will force us to. Or they’ll force us to retire.

 

CLINT

Then I’m retired.

 

NATASHA

(Out loud) - What?

 

CLINT

(Still in ASL) - I’m retired then.

 

Natasha stares at him. We are still in ASL.

 

CLINT (CONT’D)

Come with me, Nat. We can go off. Have adventures without people shooting at us.

 

NATASHA

I... can’t.

 

CLINT

You mean you don’t want to.

 

Natasha shrugs.

 

CLINT (CONT’D)

You’re not just a spy, you know. You’re also a friend. And a - my - us. You’re a part of us.

 

NATASHA

My work is important to me!

 

CLINT

Nat, when was the last time we just lived, huh? When was the last time we did something for ourselves instead of because someone told us to do it? Or because the world was in danger?

 

NATASHA

Are you saying you want me to retire?

 

They stare at each other, realizing that they aren’t really talking about the Accords at all.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. AVENGER’S TOWER - DAY

 

Pepper follows Tony as he heads out the door.

 

PEPPER

You’re going to sign.

 

TONY

I don’t have another choice.

 

PEPPER

But you don’t...

 

She lowers her voice so the others don’t hear.

 

PEPPER (CONT’D)

You don’t agree with it.

 

TONY

I don’t know if I do or I don’t. But I know that signing it is the only way to keep everyone safe. They don’t sign, they’ll be declared rogue. At least this way we’re government sanctioned. It’ll keep most of the heat off our backs.

 

PEPPER

The others don’t see it that way. You can’t protect all of them, Tony.

 

He closes his eyes.

 

TONY

I know.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. STEVE’S FLOOR - EVENING

 

Steve’s floor in the tower is dark. We hear a tentative knock.

 

Someone gets up - it’s BUCKY.

 

He makes his way to the door. Through the door we hear Wanda.

 

WANDA

It’s me.

 

Bucky opens the door and Wanda steps in.

 

WANDA (CONT’D)

I’m guessing that you heard.

 

Bucky nods.

 

WANDA (CONT’D)

Steve had to go to England.

 

BUCKY

For Peggy.

 

WANDA

Fury told me to tell you that if you want to sign the Accords, you’ll be protected by the governments, even if you haven’t been officially pardoned by the United States yet.

 

Bucky turns away.

 

BUCKY

Who knows I’m here?

 

WANDA

Me. Sam. Clint. Natasha.

 

BUCKY

Tony?

 

Wanda shakes her head.

 

BUCKY (CONT’D)

I can’t sign. I can’t be controlled again.

 

WANDA

I know.

 

She turns to go.

 

WANDA (CONT’D)

Steve told me to look after you while he’s gone. Dinner’s in fifteen minutes. You’re eating it.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. AVENGER’S TOWER - EVENING

 

Fury and Hill are furiously, quietly, arguing in the kitchen.

 

MARIA HILL

You can’t just-

 

SCOTT

‘Scuse me. Sorry.

 

He makes his way between them and raids the fridge. Fury and Maria wait awkwardly and impatiently until he’s finished. As he closes the fridge door, we see some pudding cups in his hands.

 

MARIA HILL

Leave those in the fridge.

 

Scott looks at her.

 

MARIA HILL (CONT’D)

Just... leave the pudding cups. In the fridge.

 

Scott, not understanding, slowly puts the pudding cups back.

 

Scott walks away with his food while Maria and Fury go back to arguing. Scott looks at Vision questioningly.

 

VISION

The pudding is Pietro’s. Actually, in the interest of honesty, it is Sam’s, but Pietro would eat it without Sam’s permission.

 

SCOTT

Pietro...

 

VISION

Maximoff. Wanda’s twin.

 

SCOTT

Oh, I heard, he’s the one who...

 

Scott trails off.

 

Over in the kitchen, we hear Fury.

 

FURY

DAMN IT, HILL!

 

They notice that Scott and Vision are staring at them. Maria and Fury storm off, still arguing under their breaths to each other.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. VIENNESE HOTEL - DAY

 

A middle-aged man, HELMUT ZEMO, is sitting in a hotel room, looking over various papers. They appear to be blueprints.

 

There is a knock at the door. Zemo goes to the door, reaching for a gun in the back of his pants, cocking it.

 

INNKEEPER

Herr Müller, Ich habe Ihr Frühstück.

 

Translation: Mr. Müller. I have your breakfast.

 

Zemo tucks the gun into his pants and opens the door, affecting an affable grin.

 

ZEMO

Ich konnte es schon von weitem riechen. Danke.

 

Translation: I could smell it before I opened the door. Thank you.

 

INNKEEPER

Speck und schwarzer Kaffe. Wieder. Ich kann Ihnen auch was anderes machen, wenn Sie das möchten.

 

Translation: Side of bacon and black coffee. Again. I can make you something different, if you like.

 

ZEMO

Bitte sehr, das ist wunderbar.

 

Translation: That’s okay, this is wonderful.

 

The innkeeper starts to enter the room.

 

INNKEEPER

Ich stell es dann mal hier hin...

 

Translation: I’ll put this on your...

 

Zemo stops her, politely, and takes the food from her.

 

ZEMO

Nein, nein. Das geht schon. Ich mach das. Vielen Dank.

 

Translation: No, no. It's okay. I can manage. Thank you.

 

Zemo closes the door. We see now what he didn’t want the innkeeper to see: a large device, partially assembled, with a drum of copper wire on top.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. LONDON CATHEDRAL - DAY

 

We are now in a cathedral in London, packed with mourners from all over the world. Steve is one of six pallbearers carrying a coffin draped with the Union Jack. At the altar, a candle burns next to a framed photograph of Peggy Carter in military uniform. The label reads “Margaret 'Peggy' Carter.”

 

Steve is clearly very upset, but trying to hold it in while in front of so many people, most of whom he doesn’t know.

 

After setting down the coffin, Steve sits in the front row in between Sam and Sharon. They acknowledge each other quietly.

 

A priest comes and stands at the podium. He starts speaking, but we can’t hear him over Sharon and Steve’s quiet conversation.

 

SHARON

I’m glad you could make it.

 

STEVE

Nothing’s more important than this.

 

SHARON

I heard about the Accords. Is everyone doing okay? How’s Bucky?

 

STEVE

I’ll keep you posted.

 

Steve looks over at the coffin.

 

STEVE (CONT’D)

I shouldn’t be here, Sharon. Not like this. I should be waiting for her on the other side, or knowing I’ll join her soon. I should be in like them.

 

He indicates several WWII vets and other elderly people, all sitting together, mourning Peggy.

 

SHARON

You can’t change the past. What happened to you wasn’t your intention or your fault. You should have seen how happy you made her these last couple years. Just getting to spend time with you...

 

PRIEST

And now, I would like to invite Sharon Carter to come up and say a few words.

 

Sharon stands and makes her way up to the podium.

 

SHARON

Margaret Carter was known to most as a founder of SHIELD... but I just knew her as Aunt Peggy. She had a photograph in her office. Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As a kid, that was pretty cool. But it was a lot to live up to. Which is why I never told anyone we were related. I asked her once how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage in a time when no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. And she said, compromise where you can. But where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move... it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye and say, "No, you move."

 

Steve listens, clearly taking these words to heart. He looks over at Peggy’s coffin and we can see his thoughts: what would Peggy do about these Accords?

 

The answer, of course, is raise hell.

 

We CUT TO after the funeral. Sam is sitting down in a pew while Sharon and a few other members of Peggy’s family (grandchildren, etc) are shaking hands and thanking people for coming. Steve stands by himself, still near the coffin. Trying to say goodbye.

 

Natasha walks up to him. We don’t know when or how she got here.

 

STEVE

When I came out of the ice, I thought everyone I had known was gone. Then I found out that she was alive. I was just lucky to have her.

 

Natasha puts a hand on Steve’s arm and we see him almost cry, but he holds it in.

 

NATASHA

She had you back, too.

 

STEVE

Who else signed?

 

NATASHA

Tony, Rhodey, Vision.

 

STEVE

Clint?

 

Natasha looks upset.

 

NATASHA

He says he’s retired.

 

Steve reaches out to touch Natasha, but she turns away. When she looks back, she’s composed.

 

STEVE

Wanda?

 

NATASHA

TBD. I'm off to Vienna for the signing of the Accords. There's plenty of room on the jet.

 

Steve sighs and looks away.

 

NATASHA (CONT’D)

Just because it's the path of least resistance doesn't mean it's the wrong path. Staying together is more important than how we stay together.

 

There is something fragile in Natasha, and we realize that like Tony, what she cares about is keeping her family together, no matter what that takes.

 

STEVE

What are we going to give up to do it? I’m sorry, Nat. I can’t sign it.

 

NATASHA

I know.

 

STEVE

Then what are you doing here?

 

NATASHA

I couldn’t leave you at a time like this. What kind of friend would I be?

 

Steve looks at her, and finally, he loses it.

 

NATASHA (CONT’D)

Come here.

 

Natasha hugs him tightly as Steve cries into her shoulder.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. BUILDING IN VIENNA - DAY

 

At a power station surrounded by trees a van pulls up by the open gate. Scowling, the driver puts the parking brake on and picks up a clip board.

 

DRIVER

Das kann nicht richtig sein. Was zum Teufel?

 

Translation: This can’t be right. What the hell?

 

He gets out of his van, honking the horn.

 

DRIVER (CONT’D)

Hello?

 

The CUSTODIAN comes out.

 

CUSTODIAN

Hey. Ich hab eine große für dich.

 

Translation: Hey, I have a big one for you.

 

He opens the van’s back doors and removes a large crate – the same one we saw in Zemo’s apartment earlier.

 

DRIVER

Ja. Okay, hier unterzeichnen.

 

Translation: Okay, just sign here.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. UNITED NATIONS COMPLEX IN VIENNA - DAY

 

We are at the United Nations Complex in Vienna, a group of sleek, modern buildings. Various government and U.N. Members are milling about, waiting for the official proceedings to start.

 

Standing looking out a window is Natasha. She’s clearly lost in thought - and she’s wearing her arrow necklace. She touches it, gently.

 

Someone comes up to join her. This is T’CHALLA, Prince of Wakanda, and - unknown to anyone - the BLACK PANTHER.

 

UN STAFFER

Excuse me, Miss Romanoff?

 

Both turn to see that a UN STAFFER has come up to Natasha, papers in hand.

 

NATASHA

Yes?

 

UN STAFFER

These need your signature.

 

Natasha signs the papers.

 

UN STAFFER (CONT’D)

Thank you.

 

The staffer leaves, and T’Challa approaches Natasha.

 

T’CHALLA

I suppose neither of us is used to the spotlight.

 

NATASHA

Oh, well, it’s not always so flattering.

 

T’CHALLA

You seem to be doing all right so far. Considering your last trip to Capitol Hill... I wouldn't think you would be particularly comfortable in this company.

 

NATASHA

Well, I’m not.

 

T’CHALLA

That alone makes me glad you're here, Miss Romanoff.

 

NATASHA

Why? You don't approve of all this?

 

T’CHALLA

The Accords, yes. The politics, not really. Two people in a room can get more done than a hundred.

 

KING T’CHAKA

Unless you need to move a piano.

 

The two turn to see King T’Chaka standing behind them, a kind but intimidating man. A true leader.

 

T’CHALLA

Father.

 

KING T’CHAKA

Son. Miss Romanoff.

 

NATASHA

King T'Chaka. Please, allow me to apologize for what happened in Sokovia.

 

KING T’CHAKA

Thank you. Thank you for agreeing to all this. I'm sad to hear that Captain Rogers will not be joining us today.

 

NATASHA

Yes, so am I.

 

Through the speakers comes an announcement.

 

ANNOUNCER

Attention. Attention. If everyone could please be seated. This assembly is now in session.

 

KING T’CHAKA

That is the future calling. Such a pleasure.

 

NATASHA

Thank you.

 

Natasha walks away, and we see that she is going to sit with Tony, Pepper, Maria, and Rhodey.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. POWER STATION - DAY

 

The custodian opens the crate. Seeing Zemo’s device, he looks confused.

 

CUSTODIAN

Hey, was ist das?

 

Translation: Hey, what’s this?

 

DRIVER

Ich weiß es nicht.

 

Translation: I don’t know.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. UNITED NATIONS COMPLEX IN VIENNA - DAY

 

KING T’CHAKA

For a man who disapproves of diplomacy, you're getting quite good at it.

 

T’CHALLA

I’m happy, Father.

 

KING T’CHAKA

Thank you.

 

T’CHALLA

Thank you.

 

It’s a small exchange, but we see how close these two are, and how deep their bond is.

 

Everyone begins to settle in and settle down.

 

NATASHA

(Grumbling) - I hate these things.

 

PEPPER

You’re doing very well.

 

MARIA HILL

I got coffee from downstairs.

 

She holds up a drink tray. Pepper and Natasha sigh in relief, each taking their cup. All three women sip.

 

King T’Chaka comes to stand at a podium in order to speak to everyone assembled.

 

KING T’CHAKA

When stolen Wakandan vibranium was used to make a terrible weapon, we in Wakanda were forced to question our legacy. Those men and women killed in Sokovia, were part of a goodwill mission from a country too long in the shadows. We will not, however, let misfortune drive us back. We will fight to improve the world we wish to join. I am grateful to the Avengers for supporting this initiative.

 

He gestures at Tony, Natasha, et al, who nod respectfully.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. POWER STATION - DAY

 

The device erupts. A bubble of energy engulfs the power station and sparks fly. In the city traffic lights fail.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. UN COMPLEX SECURITY ROOM - DAY

 

A SECURITY GUARD notices something on one of the cameras.

 

SECURITY GUARD

Hey, look at this.

 

His coworker walks over. The guard points.

 

On the camera, we see grainy footage of two figures, a man and a woman, sneaking around the news vans.

 

The security guard grabs a walkie-talkie.

 

SECURITY GUARD (CONT’D)

We’ve got two unidentified individuals by the news vans.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. UNITED NATIONS COMPLEX IN VIENNA - DAY

 

KING T’CHAKA

Wakanda is proud to extend its hand in peace.

 

In the UN building, the lights go off.

 

Everyone looks around, concerned.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. PARKING GARAGE - DAY

 

The news van explodes.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. UNITED NATIONS COMPLEX IN VIENNA - DAY

 

T’Challa feels the vibration and realizes what’s happening.

 

T’CHALLA

EVERYBODY GET DOWN!

 

The enormous explosion goes off between two of the UN buildings, destroying the conference hall. Debris goes everywhere. People are screaming. Several of the prominent people attending, including King T’Chaka, are killed almost instantly.

 

Natasha, Maria, and Tony spring into action, jumping up and heading for the blast.

 

Pepper staggers to her feet, coughing.

 

PEPPER

Evacuate! Everyone evacuate!

 

She starts helping people up and getting them out of the room. With the power off, it’s hard for people to see.

 

Down in the street below, we see total chaos as traffic lights go off and car accidents start. Emergency services try to get to the UN building, but are frustrated by the rampaging traffic.

 

T’Challa stumbles to his feet from where he was covering someone else. He sees King T’Chaka, his father, lying still on the ground, unmoving.

 

T’Challa hurries to him. He grabs his father’s wrist and feels for a pulse.

 

Nothing.

 

Devastated, T’Challa lifts his father’s body up and rocks him in his arms.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. LONDON PUB - AFTERNOON

 

Sam, Sharon, and Steve are getting a drink at a pub in London. They’re all a bit tipsy.

 

SHARON

My mom tried to talk me out of enlisting, but, um, not Aunt Peggy. She bought me my first thigh holster.

 

SAM

Very practical.

 

SHARON

And stylish.

 

STEVE

Where has the CIA stationed you?

 

SHARON

In Berlin, Joint Terrorism Task Force.

 

SAM

Sounds like a blast.

 

All three of their phones ding. Sam gets his out.

 

SAM

Steve, you gotta see this.

 

PUB GOER

Turn it up!

 

All three look up and see that the pub goer is talking about the news on the television. The pub owner turns up the volume and we hear the news.

 

NEWSCASTER

A bomb hidden in a news van ripped through the UN building in Vienna...

 

All three jump to their feet. Sharon’s phone starts ringing. She answers it and immediately starts responding.

 

SHARON

Who’s coordinating? Good. They’re solid. Forensics?

 

SAM

I’m getting texts from Nat, this isn’t good.

 

NEWSCASTER

More than 70 people have been injured. At least 12 are dead, including Wakanda's King T'Chaka. Officers and emergency services who arrived at the scene speculate that the death toll would not have been as high had power in the city not gone out, causing major traffic jams and at least three car accidents, leaving the emergency vehicles unable to get to the building in time. Officials have released a video of two suspects who they have identified as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldierhe infamous HYDRA agent, linked to numerous acts of terrorism and political assassinations, and Wanda Maximoff, former Avenger and one of the agents involved in the deaths and destruction in Shanxi Province.

 

The news shows a grainy photo of two people that certainly look like Bucky and Wanda, the same people that were in the security footage.

 

Sharon hangs up and looks over at the two men.

 

SHARON

I gotta go to work.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. UNITED NATIONS COMPLEX IN VIENNA - DAY

 

There are fire trucks outside of the area while ambulances are checking up on everyone.

Sharon is standing in the middle of the mess, orchestrating everyone.

 

SHARON

Call MI6, see if we can get Micro Forensics to hurry this up. We need the whole team here in two hours or it's not worth it.

 

T’Challa sits on a bench, looking stunned. Natasha sits down next to him.

 

NATASHA

I’m very sorry.

 

T’Challa glances at her. He’s holding an ornate silver ring - his father’s ring.

 

T’CHALLA

In my culture death is not the end. It's more of a... stepping-off point. You reach out with both hands and Bast and Sekhmet, they lead you into the green veldt where... you can run forever.

 

NATASHA

That sounds very peaceful.

 

T’CHALLA

My father thought so.

 

He puts the ring on.

 

T’CHALLA (CONT’D)

I am not my father.

 

NATASHA

T'Challa. Task force will decide who brings in Barnes and Maximoff.

 

T’CHALLA

Don't bother, Miss Romanoff. I'll kill them myself.

 

He stands up and walks away. Natasha surreptitiously pulls out her phone and sends a text.

 

Meanwhile, Steve and Sam hurry through the wreckage. They spy Pepper.

 

PEPPER

Steve! Sam!

 

She hurries over and they hug her.

 

STEVE

You’re okay! Where are Tony and Maria?

 

PEPPER

Maria’s trying to get a hold of the Tower.

 

SAM

Why, is there something wrong?

 

PEPPER

I mean, there shouldn’t be, but that was where Wanda was-

 

Sam and Steve look at each other.

 

Tony hurries up. He stops when he sees Steve.

 

TONY

Rogers.

 

STEVE

Stark.

 

It’s awkward.

 

PEPPER

Oh, I found it, by the way. It survived the explosion.

 

She holds up a small box, which hold two pens. Tony takes them, relieved. He shows them to Steve.

 

TONY

These are pretty cool. I pulled them from Dad’s archives. I thought I’d use them to sign. Felt timely. FDR signed the Lend-Lease bill with these in 1941. Provided support to the Allies when they needed it most.

 

STEVE

Some would say it brought our country closer to war.

 

TONY

See? If not for these, you wouldn't be here. I'm trying to... What do you call it? That's an olive branch. Is that what you call it?

 

Pepper gently takes Sam and leads him away.

 

STEVE

You two set a date?

 

Tony grimaces.

 

TONY

Not yet. A few years ago, I almost lost her, so I trashed all my suits. Then, we had to mop up HYDRA... and then Ultron. My fault. And then, and then, and then, I never stopped. Because the truth is I don't wanna stop. I don't wanna lose her. I thought maybe the Accords could split the difference. In her defense, I'm a handful. Yet, Dad was a pain in the ass, but he and mom always made it work.

 

STEVE

You know, I'm glad Howard got married. I only knew him when he was young and single.

 

TONY

Oh, really? You two knew each other? He never mentioned that. Maybe only a thousand times. God, I hated you.

 

STEVE

I don't mean to make things difficult.

 

TONY

I know, because you’re a very polite person.

 

STEVE

If I see a situation pointed south... I can't ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could.

 

TONY

No, you don’t.

 

STEVE

No, I don’t.

 

TONY

Sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth. But I don't wanna see you gone. We need you, Cap. So far, nothing's happened that can't be undone, if you sign. We can make the last 24 hours legit. Barnes gets transferred to an American psych-center... instead of a Wakandan prison.

 

Steve looks at him.

 

STEVE

But you...

 

TONY

Hate him? Oh yeah. Sometimes I think I hate you. But I know what he means to you.

 

STEVE

I'm not saying it's impossible, but there would have to be safeguards.

 

TONY

Sure. Once we put out the PR fire, those documents can be amended. I mean, none of us have had a chance to really look through these properly. I'd file a motion to have you and Wanda reinstated...

 

STEVE

Wait, where is Wanda? They don’t really think that she did this, do they?

 

TONY

She should be in the tower, I had Vision watching over her.

 

STEVE

Oh God, Tony! Every time. Every time I think you see things the right way...

 

TONY

What? It's a 100 acres with a lap pool. It's got a screening room. There's worse ways to protect people.

 

STEVE

Protection? Is that how you see this? This is protection? It's internment, Tony.

 

TONY

She’s not a US citizen.

 

STEVE

Oh come on, Tony.

 

TONY

And they don't grant visas to weapons of mass destruction.

 

STEVE

See, that, that right there is the problem. Wanda is not a weapon! She’s a kid!

 

TONY

GIVE ME A BREAK! I'm doing what has to be done... to stave off something worse.

 

STEVE

You don't get it! This isn't about rebelling for no reason! They don't see us as human. They see us as weapons. And if they see us as weapons, it's only a matter of time until they start to use us as weapons. You hate Bucky? Well we're about to all become just like him if we don't do something about it.

 

TONY

The United Nations is not HYDRA. They're not going to brainwash us.

 

STEVE

So you admit that Bucky was brainwashed.

 

TONY

I am not arguing with you about your friend who  _murdered my parents_! The Accords are not going to control us. They just want to keep things-

 

STEVE

Safe? You went directly against government orders in New York when you took that nuke into space. You saved the lives of millions of people when you did that, but you disobeyed direct orders. You got away with it last time. Now that you've signed those papers, you think they'll give you that kind of autonomy?

 

Steve turns away and storms off, Tony watching him.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. AVENGER’S TOWER - DAY

 

Vision is in the kitchen, following a recipe. He’s wearing a sweater and pants rather than his superhero outfit, but he’s still pink.

 

VISION

‘A pinch of paprika.’ A pinch.

 

He adds a pinch of paprika. Wanda strolls in.

 

WANDA

Is that paprikash?

 

VISION

I thought it might... lift your spirits.

 

She chuckles, stirs the ingredients in the pan with a spoon. She lifts the spoon to her lips, blows and has a taste. She smiles.

 

WANDA

Spirits lifted.

 

It’s clear that her spirits are lifted more by his efforts than by the actual taste of the food.

 

VISION

In my defense, I haven't actually ever... really eaten anything before, so...

 

Wanda indicates the food.

 

WANDA

May I?

 

VISION

Please.

 

Wanda starts stirring the food, trying to figure out what Vision did with it.

 

VISION (CONT’D)

Wanda?

 

WANDA

Hmmm?

 

VISION

Nobody dislikes you, Wanda.

 

WANDA

Thanks.

 

VISION

Oh, you're welcome. No, it's a... involuntary response in their amygdala. They can't help but be afraid of you.

 

WANDA

Are you?

 

VISION

My amygdala is synthetic, so...

 

Wanda laughs, then sobers up.

 

WANDA

I used to think of myself one way. But after... what happened with... Pietro... I am something else. I'm still me, I think, but... that's not what everyone else sees.

 

Vision touches the mind stone on his head.

 

VISION

Do you know, I don't know what this is?

 

The stone glows faintly.

 

VISION (CONT’D)

Not really. I know it's not of this world, that it powered Loki's staff, but... it’s true nature is a mystery. And yet, it is a part of me.

 

 

WANDA

Are you afraid of it?

 

VISION

I wish to understand it. The more I do, the less it controls me. One day... who knows? I may even control it.

 

Wanda looks at the food.

 

WANDA

I don't know what's in this but it is not paprika. I'm gonna go to the store. I'll be back in 20 minutes.

 

Vision follows her.

 

VISION

Alternatively, we could order a pizza?

 

Wanda steps forward. Vision gets in her way. Wanda stares at him.

 

WANDA

Vis. Are you not letting me leave?

 

VISION

It is a question of safety.

 

WANDA

I can protect myself.

 

VISION

Not yours. Mr. Stark would like to avoid the possibility of another public incident. Until the Accords are on a... more secured foundation.

 

WANDA

And what do you want?

 

VISION

For people to see you as I do.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. MEETING ROOM - DAY

 

We are in a meeting room with the Avengers, T’Challa, EVERETT K. ROSS, who is Sharon’s boss, and SECRETARY OF STATE THADDEUS ROSS. You might recognize him from the Hulk films. He’s Betty’s father and Bruce Banner’s sort-of father in law. Also the guy who got Bruce turned into the Hulk, so... not the nicest.

 

ROSS

And you’re telling me that none of you have any idea where Sergeant Barnes is.

 

STEVE

No, sir.

 

T’CHALLA

It doesn’t matter. I will find him.

 

NATASHA

Vision has been guarding Wanda in the tower this entire time, sir, it couldn’t have been her.

 

TONY

She’s got the power to cause chaos, Natasha, how do we know that she didn’t give him the slip or confuse or trick him somehow?

 

ROSS

This is why we need the Accords. Nobody knows where Barnes is. In fact, do any of you know where Thor or Banner are?

 

TONY

That’s Dr. Banner.

 

NATASHA

(Very sweetly) - Why, did he take something of yours?

 

Ross looks like he just might slap Natasha, but then realizes he’d forfeit his life, and so restrains himself.

 

ROSS

If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes... you can bet there'd be consequences. Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground.

 

Everett Ross (no relation to the secretary of state) clears his throat.

 

EVERETT ROSS

Sir, Carter and her team are ready to move when you are.

 

T’CHALLA

I request the right to accompany you.

 

STEVE

You’re moving in on the tower?

 

ROSS

We are taking suspected terrorist Wanda Maximoff into custody. And you, while we’re at it.

 

NATASHA

Him?

 

ROSS

He knows where Barnes is hiding. Don’t think your little jaunt across Europe and your confrontation with Rumlow went without notice. Barnes was with you then, wasn’t he? If you knew where he was then, you know where he is now. And withholding information on the whereabouts of a criminal makes you an accomplice to the fact.

 

Steve looks like he’s going to fight Ross on this. Sam puts a hand on Steve’s shoulder, keeping Steve in place.

 

SAM

It’s not worth it.

 

Steve shrugs Sam off, but with a final glare at Ross, he leaves. Sam follows.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. HALLWAY - DAY

 

Steve and Sam walk down the hallway. Suddenly Sharon is next to them.

 

SHARON

We don’t have a lot of time.

 

She opens a closet door. Steve steps inside.

 

STEVE

Keep watch.

 

He closes the door. Sam rolls his eyes.

 

SAM

“Keep watch.” I am not a sidekick, Star Spangled underwear.

 

T’CHALLA

Who are you talking to?

 

Sam jumps a mile and spins around.

 

T’Challa is now wearing the BLACK PANTHER outfit, the mask/head gear tucked under his arm.

Sam stares at it.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. CLOSET - DAY

 

In the dark supply closet, Sharon pulls out some files.

 

SHARON

We don’t have a lot of time.

 

She shows him a page that has a list on it.

 

SHARON (CONT’D)

These are all the news networks that got a hold of the photos of Wanda and Bucky at the news van that exploded.

 

STEVE

That photo was released pretty quickly.

 

SHARON

Task Force will want as many eyes on them as we can.

 

STEVE

And that’s what’s worrying you.

 

Sharon nods.

 

SHARON

Barnes was the master of stealth. Even Agent Romanoff thought he was a ghost. You had a hell of a time finding him, and you knew him better than anyone.

 

STEVE

If he didn’t want to be seen then he wouldn’t have been.

 

SHARON

And who wants to be seen planting a bomb.

 

STEVE

Wanda and Bucky weren’t the only ones against the Accords. Sam, Fury and I didn’t sign either. I mean, Scott Lang is a convicted criminal.

 

SHARON

But Barnes and Wanda are the bad guys in the eyes of the public. There’s already year-long manhunt for the Winter Soldier, and the events in China made Wanda a huge target. You’re a national icon, Sam’s a decorated war vet, and nobody even knows who Lang is.

 

STEVE

So you agree with me. Someone’s framed them.

 

SHARON

We just need to figure out who.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. HALLWAY - DAY

 

Sam takes in T’Challa’s outfit.

 

SAM

So, you like cats?

 

Natasha and Tony approach.

 

NATASHA

Sam.

SAM

What? Dude shows up dressed like a cat and you don't wanna know more?

 

Tony looks at the suit.

 

TONY

Is... is that vibranium?

 

T’CHALLA

The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations. A mantle, passed from warrior to warrior. And now, because your friends murdered my father, I also wear the mantle of king.

 

TONY

To be fair, Barnes probably unduly influenced Wanda. She’s not a bad kid.

 

T’Challa looks over at Sam.

 

T’CHALLA (CONT’D)

So, I ask you... as both warrior and king... how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. CLOSET - DAY

 

SHARON

Look at this.

 

She hands him another file.

 

SHARON (CONT’D)

I had my team figure out the components of the bomb and then cross-reference throughout the city to see if anyone had bought any of those supplies within the last couple months. There was a match.

 

Steve holds up an image on the file. It’s Zemo.

 

SHARON (CONT’D)

Apparently this guy has been going by the name of Mr. Müller. I got the address of where he’s staying.

 

Sharon hands this to Steve.

 

STEVE

I owe you. Again.

 

SHARON

I’m keeping a list.

 

STEVE

Did you find a reason why this guy would have done it? Have you told your boss?

 

Sharon shakes her head.

 

SHARON

Everett wouldn’t go after him when we’ve got two convenient patsies all ready to go. And what would I tell him when I can’t find a motive?

 

STEVE

It’s a long shot, but it’s the best chance we’ve got. Thank you.

 

SHARON

I’ll keep looking into this guy. I doubt Müller is his actual name. See what I can dig up.

 

STEVE

The task force will be heading out to nab Wanda and Bucky. You know how deep they’ll bury them if they get a hold of them.

 

SHARON

I can only delay them a couple hours.

 

STEVE

That’s all I need.

 

They hug.

 

STEVE (CONT’D)

Thank you.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. HALLWAY - DAY

 

T’Challa moves on. Tony hurries after him, still asking about the suit. Natasha raises an eyebrow at Sam.

 

NATASHA

Any particular reason you’re hanging around here?

 

SAM

I had a rock in my shoe.

 

Natasha clearly doesn’t believe him, but she walks after Tony.

 

Once she’s gone, Sam quietly knocks on the closet door. Steve and Sharon emerge.

 

STEVE

We gotta move.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. AVENGER’S TOWER - EVENING

 

Wanda and Bucky are seated on the couch, talking quietly.

 

WANDA

There is no time. They will come for us any minute. We have to leave.

 

BUCKY

I’ve spent years running, even in my own head. Now that I’ve stopped I don’t know how I can start up again.

 

Vision suddenly floats into the room, using his ability to control the density in his body to simply “phase into” the room.

 

VISION

I thought you might be planning something.

 

WANDA

Vis! We talked about this, knock on the door.

 

VISION

I’m sorry, I-

 

An explosion in the distance lights up the room for a moment. All three turn and stare.

 

WANDA

What was that?

 

VISION

Stay here, please.

 

Vision goes. Wanda sparks some magic and causes a knife from the kitchen to fly across the room. It stops barely an inch from Clint’s face.

 

CLINT

Guess I shoulda knocked.

 

WANDA

Oh my God!

 

The knife clatters to the floor.

 

WANDA (CONT’D)

What are you doing here?

 

CLINT

A little spider told me you two might need to be sprung out of jail.

 

Vision returns.

 

VISION

Clint!

 

All three look over at Vision.

 

VISION (CONT’D)

You should not be here.

 

CLINT

I was gone for like five minutes. Five minutes, I gotta blow off some steam after that whole fight with Nat, and it all goes to shit.

 

VISION

Please consider the consequences of your actions.

 

Clint tilts his head, thinks for about half a second.

 

CLINT

Okay, they’re considered.

 

He fires two arrows on either side of Vision that, now activated, create a force field around Vision, trapping him.

 

CLINT (CONT’D)

Okay, we gotta go.

 

Bucky doesn’t have to be told twice. He and Clint hurry to the door.

 

Wanda stays.

 

WANDA

I’ve caused enough problems.

 

Clint crosses back to her.

 

CLINT

You gotta help me, Wanda. Look, you wanna mope, you can go to high school. You wanna make amends, you get off your ass.

 

Vision breaks free of the force field.

 

CLINT (CONT’D)

Shit.

 

Vision pushes Clint to the floor, but Clint recovers quickly.

 

CLINT (CONT’D)

I knew I should’ve stretched.

 

He extends a baton and tries to hit Vision, but the blows go through him. Clint resorts to punches, then tries the baton again. It breaks. Clint tries to kick Vision, but his leg goes right through him. Vision gets Clint in a headlock.

 

VISION

Clint, you can’t overpower me.

 

CLINT

I know I can’t. But she can.

 

WANDA

Vision, that’s enough. Let him go. I’m leaving.

 

VISION

I can’t let you.

 

Chaos magic erupts in Wanda’s hands and she unleashes it on Vision. It’s slow and controlled in a way that we never saw before Pietro’s death. It seems that, starting with what she did to Gorgon, Wanda’s grief has allowed her a focus that she didn’t have before.

 

Clint slips out of Vision’s grasp as Wanda traps Vision, her magic essentially making him phase in and out of density.

 

WANDA

I’m sorry.

 

VISION

If... you do this... they will never stop being afraid of you.

 

WANDA

I cannot control their fear. Only my own.

 

She moves closer. Vision glows from within and crashes through the floor, and several floors beneath. Wanda and Clint stand over the hole in the floors.

 

BUCKY

Are we going to Steve?

 

He suddenly looks quite young and lost.

 

CLINT

Yes. We just have to make a quick stop first.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. AVENGER’S TOWER - NIGHT

 

A special ops team moves into the tower, using Tony’s key code to get in. They move silently, getting into position. As they do so, however, it slowly becomes clear to all of them... there’s no one in the house.

 

Finally, someone flicks the lights on. It’s Everett Ross.

 

The tower is clearly empty.

 

EVERETT ROSS

Somebody warned them.

 

He yanks out a phone and dials.

 

EVERETT ROSS (CONT’D)

Get me Rogers and Wilson, now.

 

Someone on the other end replies.

 

EVERETT ROSS (CONT’D)

What do you mean!? They can’t have left! They’re not supposed to leave!

 

He swears and hangs up the phone.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. BREIFING ROOM - DAY

 

Secretary Ross sits with Tony, Natasha, and Pepper. He’s clearly pissed.

 

ROSS

I don't suppose you have any idea where they are?

 

TONY

We will. GSG-9's got the borders covered. Recon's flying 24/7. They'll get a hit. We'll handle it.

 

ROSS

You don't get it, Stark. It's not yours to handle. It's clear you can't be objective. I'm putting Special Ops on this.

 

NATASHA

What happens when the shooting starts? What, do you kill Steve Rogers?

 

ROSS

If we're provoked. Barnes would've been eliminated months ago if Rogers had disclosed his location. There are dead people who would be alive now. Feel free to check my math.

 

TONY

All due respect, you're not going to solve this with boys in bullets, Ross. You gotta let us bring them in.

 

ROSS

How would that end any differently from the last time?

 

TONY

Because this time, I won't be wearing loafers and a silk shirt. 72 hours, guaranteed.

 

ROSS

36 hours. Barnes. Rogers. Wilson. Maximoff.

 

TONY

Thank you, sir.

 

Ross leaves. Tony slumps down in his chair, rubbing at his chest. Pepper places a hand on his shoulder.

 

TONY (CONT’D)

My left arm is numb, is that normal?

 

NATASHA

You all right?

 

TONY

Always. 36 hours, jeez.

 

PEPPER

You need some water.

 

She goes over and pours a glass.

 

TONY

I need a stiff drink.

 

Pepper hands him the water, which he drinks all of.

 

NATASHA

We’re seriously understaffed.

 

TONY

Oh, yeah. It'd be great if we had a Hulk right about now. Any shot?

 

PEPPER

Do you really think he’d be on our side?

 

NATASHA

He wouldn’t, and that’s not even considering the very strong chance that he and Ross would shoot each other on sight. I have an idea.

 

TONY

So do I. Where’s yours?

 

NATASHA

Downstairs. Yours?

 

Tony smiles slightly.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. PETER PARKER’S APARTMENT - DAY

 

We are in Queens, New York, at the home of PETER PARKER, Spider Man. The boy himself walks out of an elevator holding a DVD-player and with a rucksack on his shoulder. He walks into an apartment where his AUNT MAY is sitting on the couch with Tony.

 

He doesn’t see Tony at first.

 

PETER

Hey, May.

 

AUNT MAY

Mmm. Hey. How was school today?

 

PETER

Okay. This crazy car parked outside...

 

He sees Tony and freezes.

 

TONY

Oh, Mr. Parker.

 

Peter hastily takes out his earbuds.

 

PETER

Um... What- What are you doing...? Hey! Uh, I'm-I'm-I'm Peter.

 

Tony stands up and walks over, shaking Peter’s hand.

 

TONY

Tony.

 

Peter is clearly star struck.

 

PETER

What are... What are you - What are you - What are you doing here?

 

TONY

It's about time we met. You've been getting my e-mails, right?

 

Peter quickly cottons on to the fact that Tony is lying because of Aunt May’s presence. He plays along.

 

PETER

Yeah. Yeah.

 

TONY

Right?

 

PETER

Regarding the...

 

AUNT MAY

You didn’t tell me about the grant.

 

PETER

Regarding the grant.

 

Peter looks at Tony, clearly silently asking to be thrown a bone here.

 

TONY

The September Foundation.

 

PETER

Right.

 

TONY

Yeah. Remember when you applied?

 

PETER

Yeah.

 

TONY

I approved, so now we’re in business.

 

AUNT MAY

You didn't tell me anything. What's up with that? You keeping secrets from me now?

 

PETER

Why, I just, I just... I just know how much you love surprises, so I thought I would let you know... wh... Anyway, what did I apply for?

 

TONY

That’s what I’m here to hash out.

 

PETER

Okay. Hash, hash out, okay.

 

Peter starts leading Tony towards his bedroom.

 

TONY

It’s hard to believe that she’s someone’s aunt.

 

AUNT MAY

Well we come in all shapes and sizes, you know?

 

TONY

This walnut date loaf is exceptional.

 

PETER

Let me just stop you right there.

 

TONY

Yeah?

 

PETER

Is this grant, like, got money involved or whatever? No?

 

TONY

Yeah.

 

PETER

Yeah?

 

TONY

It’s pretty well funded.

 

PETER

Wow.

 

TONY

Look who you’re talking to.

 

He looks over his shoulder at Aunt May.

 

TONY (CONT’D)

Can I have five minutes with him?

 

AUNT MAY

Sure.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. PETER’S BEDROOM - DAY

 

Peter leads Tony into his bedroom. Tony shuts the door. Tony immediately spits out the walnut loaf and dumps it in Peter’s trash can.

 

TONY

As walnut date loaves go, that wasn’t bad.

 

He sees an array of old computers on Peter’s desk.

 

TONY (CONT’D)

Whoa, what do we have here? Retro tech, huh? Thrift store? Goodwill?

 

PETER

Uh, the garbage, actually.

 

TONY

So you’re a dumpster diver.

 

PETER

Yeah, I was... Anyway, look, um, I definitely did not apply for your grant.

 

TONY

Ah-ah. Me first.

 

PETER

Okay.

 

TONY

Quick question of the rhetorical variety.

 

He pulls out his phone, pulls up a video, and shows it to Peter. It’s of Peter in his homemade Spider Man suit doing things like catching a car, swinging along buidings, etc.

 

TONY (CONT’D)

That’s you, right?

 

PETER

Um, no. What do you. What do you mean?

 

TONY

Yeah. Look at you go. Wow! Nice catch. 3,000 pounds, 40 miles an hour. That's not easy. You got mad skills.

 

PETER

That's all- That's all on Youtube, though, right? I mean, that's where you found that? Because you know that's all fake. It's all done on the computer.

 

He’s a horrible liar.

 

TONY

Mm-hmm.

 

He puts the phone away and starts looking around Peter’s room.

 

PETER

It’s like that video. What is it?

 

TONY

Yeah yeah yeah yeah... Oh you mean like those UFOs over Phoenix?

 

PETER

Exactly.

 

Tony pulls Peter’s suit out of its hiding place behind the desk.

 

TONY

Oh, what do we have here?

 

Peter grabs the suit and stuffs it back.

 

PETER

Uh, that’s a...

 

TONY

So. You're the... Spider... ling. Crime-fighting Spider... You're Spider-Boy?

 

Peter folds his arms petulantly.

 

PETER

Spider Man.

 

TONY

Not in that onesie, you’re not.

 

PETER

It’s not a onesie.

 

Tony picks up the suit again and inspects it.

 

PETER (CONT’D)

I don't believe this. I was actually having a real good day today, you know, Mr. Stark. Didn't miss my train, this perfectly good DVD player was just sitting there and... Algebra test. Nailed it!

 

TONY

Who else knows? Anybody?

 

PETER

Nobody.

 

TONY

Not even your... unusually attractive aunt?

 

PETER

No. No, no. No, no. If she knew, she would freak out. And when she freaks out, I freak out.

 

TONY

You know what I think is really cool? This webbing. That tensile strength is off the charts. Who manufactured that?

 

PETER

I did.

 

TONY

Climbing the walls, how you doing that? Cohesive gloves.

 

PETER

It’s a long story. I was... uh...

 

Tony holds up the goggles. Or, what passes for goggles. They have been modified so that you can only see tiny pinpricks.

 

TONY

Lordy! Can you even see in these?

 

Peter takes the suit away.

 

PETER

Yes. Yes, I can! I can. I can-I can see in those. Okay? It's just that... when whatever happened, happened... it's like my senses have been dialled to 11. There's way too much input, so... they just kinda help me focus.

 

TONY

You're in dire need of an upgrade. Systemic, top to bottom. 100-point restoration. That's why I'm here.

 

Peter sits on the bed, overwhelmed.

 

TONY (CONT’D)

Why you doing this? I gotta know. What's your MO? What gets you outta that twin bed in the morning?

 

PETER

Because...

 

He looks down at his hands and the nervous, fidgety teen that made us chuckle is suddenly gone. In his place is someone who is just as nervous and fidgety, but serious and heartfelt. We’re getting a peak at the core of who Peter is.

 

PETER (CONT’D)

Because I've been me my whole life, and I've had these powers for 6 months. I read books, I build computers... And-And yeah. I would love to play football. But I couldn't then so I shouldn't now.

 

TONY

Sure, because you’re different.

 

PETER

Exactly. But I can't tell anybody that, so I'm not. When you can do the things that I can, but you don't... and then the bad things happen... they happen because of you.

 

Tony is clearly affected by Peter’s words. He sees in Peter a kindred spirit, someone who is the way that Tony was and still is - and Tony immediately decides that he wants Peter to be better than Tony.

 

TONY

So you wanna look out for the little guy. You wanna do your part? Make the world a better place, all that, right?

 

PETER

Yeah. Yeah just looking out... for the little guy. That's-That's what it is.

 

Tony approaches Peter’s bed.

 

TONY

I'm gonna sit here, so you move the leg.

 

Peter moves his leg and Tony sits down. He hesitantly clasps Peter’s shoulder.

 

TONY (CONT’D)

You got a passport?

 

PETER

Uh, no. I don't even have a driver's license.

 

TONY

You ever been to Germany?

 

PETER

No.

 

TONY

Oh, you’ll love it.

 

PETER

I can’t go to Germany!

 

TONY

Why?

 

PETER

I got... homework.

 

TONY

I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that.

 

PETER

I’m - I’m being serious! I can’t just drop out of school!

 

TONY

Might be a little dangerous. Better tell Aunt Hottie I’m taking you on a field trip.

Tony moves towards the door and actually reaches it, but then Peter shoots out his hand, webbing coming from his wrist and trapping Tony’s hand to the door.

 

PETER

Don’t tell Aunt May.

 

TONY

All right... Spider Man.

 

They share a moment of earnestness and connection. Then...

 

TONY (CONT’D)

Get me out of this.

 

The spell is broken.

 

PETER

Sorry, I’ll get the...

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. VIENNESE HOTEL - DAY

 

There is a knock on Zemo’s now-empty hotel room door.

 

INNKEEPER

Hallo? Ihr Frühstück ist hier. Darf ich mich reinlassen? Herr Müller? Herr Müller?

 

Translation: Hello? Your breakfast is here. May I let myself in? Mr. Müller? Mr. Müller?

 

The innkeeper opens the door - and screams.

 

INNKEEPER (CONT’D)

Oh mein Gott!

 

Translation: Oh my God!

 

There is the dead body of a woman lying in the bathtub, horribly bloody. Near her is a wig, makeup and some clothes - this is the woman who was paid to play Wanda.

 

The innkeeper turns around - and screams again when she sees Steve and Sam in front of her.

 

STEVE

Sorry! Sorry! We’re here to...

 

He looks behind the innkeeper and sees what she’s screaming at.

 

STEVE (CONT’D)

Shit.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. CAFE - DAY

 

Zemo sits in a cafe, listening to someone on the phone. It’s his wife.

 

ZEMO’S WIFE

He asked me again if you were going to be there. I said I wasn't sure. You should've seen his little face. Just try, okay? I'm going to bed. I love you.

 

Zemo ends the call.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. OLD HYDRA BASE - DAY

 

This is the same HYDRA base that Bucky, Sharon, and Steve broke into in the previous film to find the super soldier location. It's just as dark and empty as before. There is the sound of a lock being picked, and then the door slowly swings open.

 

Into the dark step Clint, Wanda, and Bucky.

 

WANDA

And here I said you could put me in a HYDRA base again over my dead body...

 

CLINT

Eh, who needs continuity.

 

Bucky moves forward towards one of the computers.

 

WANDA

What are we doing here again?

 

Bucky starts up the computer, then logs in.

 

BUCKY

One of HYDRA’s strengths was its recruiting. They would find people in the military, especially in Eastern Europe and Asia, in poorer sectors. They’d convert them while the person was still in their country’s military, then bam. Loyal HYDRA agent pre-installed in the government.

 

CLINT

So instead of planting a spy, they made a spy out of someone who was already there.

 

WANDA

Makes sense.

 

BUCKY

It means that they had files on nearly every member of the military in the world. You know that’s who we turn into spies and assassins. The United States does it. Almost everyone does it.

 

CLINT

Then whoever planted that bomb must have been a former member of the military in order to know how to make it.

 

BUCKY

Exactly. That means HYDRA probably as a file on him somewhere.

 

Bucky starts typing in some keywords. After a few moments, a file pops up.

 

BUCKY (CONT’D)

Here we are.

 

Wanda and Clint peer over his shoulder to see a picture of Zemo.

 

WANDA

It says that he was in the German military before retiring to Sokovia.

 

CLINT

Bomb squad. Telecommunications. Knows five languages. This guy is legit.

 

BUCKY

We need to get this to Steve.

 

CLINT

Shit.

 

WANDA

What?

 

CLINT

Scott’s still at the hotel.

 

Bucky stares at him, clearly impatient.

 

CLINT (CONT’D)

Okay, okay, Wanda and I will get Scott, you go meet up with your BFF.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. JOINT COUNTER TERRORIST CENTER - DAY

 

T’Challa is walking with two of his bodyguards, the DORA MILAJE, towards the car. Natasha gets in his way. AYO, one of the two Jora Milaje, steps forward.

 

AYO

Move, or you will be moved.

 

T’CHALLA

As entertaining as that would be...

 

He waves Ayo aside to let Natasha speak.

 

NATASHA

You really think you can find him?

 

T’CHALLA

My resources are considerable.

 

NATASHA

It took the world 70 years to find Rogers the first time, and 80 years to realize Barnes even existed. I figure you could probably find them in half that time.

 

T’CHALLA

You know where they are.

 

NATASHA

I know someone who does.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. VIENNESE HOTEL - DAY

 

Sam and Steve emerge from the hotel, only for Bucky, sporting a baseball cap and hoodie, to materialize beside them. Sam jumps in surprise.

 

SAM

Damn it, you boys are bad for my blood pressure.

 

STEVE

Buck!

 

They hug fiercely.

 

STEVE (CONT’D)

I’m glad you got out.

 

BUCKY

You need to see this.

 

He tries to show Steve the files.

 

STEVE

Tell me on the way. They know the rendezvous point?

 

Bucky nods.

 

STEVE (CONT’D)

Good. We need to get out of the country, stat.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. PARKING GARAGE - DAY

 

We are on the 6th level of the parking garage at the Leipzig/Halle airport. Steve drives up in a tiny yellow bug car.

 

Steve is driving, Sam is shotgun, and Bucky is in the back behind Sam.

 

BUCKY

Can you move your seat up?

 

SAM

No.

 

Steve parks next to a large gray van and the three men climb out.

 

Out of the van climb Clint, Scott, and Wanda.

 

CLINT

Not sure you understand the concept of a getaway car.

 

STEVE

It’s low profile.

 

WANDA

As if any kind of car will stop us from standing out.

 

Steve hugs her.

 

STEVE

Thanks for coming. How’s our other recruit?

 

Scott stumbles out of the van.

 

CLINT

Had to put a little coffee in him, but... he should be good.

 

SCOTT

What time zone is this?

 

SAM

Hey, Tic Tac!

 

SCOTT

‘Sup!

 

STEVE

I feel like I should warn you, if you come with us, you’re a wanted man.

 

SCOTT

What else is new?

 

CLINT

So what’s the plan?

 

STEVE

We need to get back to Sokovia. But I know Ross will have sent men to stop us. I need you, Scott, and Sam to be the distraction while Bucky, Wanda and I charter a jet. Bucky and Wanda need to stay with me - if Ross gets a hold of them...

 

CLINT

He’s not going to, so it’s not worth thinking about.

 

BUCKY

We should get moving.

 

CLINT

We got a chopper all lined up.

 

The PA system suddenly blares to life.

 

MAN ON P.A.

Dies ist eine Notsituation. Alle Passagiere müssen den Flughafen sofort evakuieren.

 

Translation: This is an emergency. All passengers must evacuate the airport immediately.

 

STEVE

Stark.

 

SCOTT

Stark?

 

STEVE

Suit up.

 

Wanda immediately climbs into the van. The five men all look at each other, realizing they’re about to change not only in front of each other, but in a parking lot.

 

CLINT

Don’t make this weird.

 

He takes off his shirt.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. AIRPORT - DAY

 

Steve, now in his uniform, strides through an underpass, then jogs onto a private runway, heading for a grounded chopper. An electro-disabler slams onto the chopper and Steve looks up. Iron Man and War Machine decend.

 

TONY

Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?

 

RHODEY

Definitely weird.

 

STEVE

Hear me out, Tony. We found the real guy behind this. His name is Zemo, but he’s been going by an alias-

 

T’Challa, now fully clothed as the Black Panther, leaps onto the top of a truck.

 

T’CHALLA

Captain.

 

Steve recognizes his voice.

 

STEVE

Your Majesty.

 

TONY

Anyway. Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?

 

STEVE

You’re after the wrong people.

 

TONY

Your judgment is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday. So did Wanda.

 

STEVE

Glad to know you can at least bear to say _her_ name.

 

Natasha appears.

 

NATASHA

Steve... you know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?

 

TONY

All right, I've run out of patience. Underoos!

 

Spider Man appears, surprising everyone, and webs Steve’s shield out of his hands, then webs Steve’s hands together, binding them.

 

TONY (CONT’D)

Nice job, kid.

 

Peter is also wearing a brand-new fancy spider suit, courtesy of Stark Industries.

 

PETER

Thanks. Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better. It's just the new suit... Well, it's nothing, Mr. Stark. It's-It's perfect. Thank you.

 

TONY

Yeah, we don’t really need to start a conversation.

 

PETER

Okay. Cap... Captain. Big fan, I'm Spider-Man.

 

TONY

Yeah, we'll talk about it later. Just...

 

PETER

(Waving) - Hey, everyone!

 

TONY

...good job.

 

STEVE

(At Tony) - You’ve been busy.

 

TONY

And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep... I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart.

 

STEVE

You did that when you signed.

 

TONY

Alright, We're done. You're gonna turn Barnes and Wanda over, you're gonna come with us. NOW! Because it's us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys... with no compunction about being impolite.

 

Steve looks aside.

 

TONY (CONT’D)

Come on.

 

Over Steve’s headset comes Sam’s voice.

 

SAM

We found it. Their Quinjet's in hanger five, north runway.

 

Steve holds his web-bound hands up. Clint shoots them off with an arrow.

 

STEVE

All right, Lang.

 

Peter looks down and notices Scott, in tiny ant size, on the shield.

 

PETER

Guys there’s something-

 

Scott grows to full size and smacks Peter upside the head, sending him flying. Scott backflips with Steve’s shield in hand and lands next to him.

 

RHODEY

Whoa. What - what the hell was that?

 

Scott hands Steve his shield.

 

SCOTT

I believe this is yours, Captain America.

 

He’s clearly enjoying saying that waaaaay too much.

 

TONY

Oh, great.

 

He scans the parking deck where the arrow came from, and his helmet shows Clint and Wanda booking it for their lives.

 

TONY (CONT’D)

Alright, there's two on the parking deck. One of them's Maximoff, I'm gonna grab her. Rhodey, you want to take Cap?

 

Rhodey scans another building. His helmet shows Sam and Bucky, also running.

 

RHODEY

Got two in the terminal, Wilson and Barnes.

 

T’CHALLA

Barnes is mine!

 

Rhodey heads for Steve, who dings him with his shield.

 

PETER

Mr. Stark, what do we do?

 

TONY

What we discussed. Keep your distance. Web ‘em up.

 

PETER

Okay, copy that.

 

He webs his way towards Sam and Bucky.

 

T’Challa advances on Steve.

 

T’CHALLA

Move, Captain. I won't ask a second time.

 

Scott turns to Natasha.

 

SCOTT

Look, I really don't want to hurt you.

 

NATASHA

I wouldn’t stress about it.

 

She kicks him in the groin. Scott miniaturizes, using the higher density (and therefore higher weight) he has to flip her head over heels. She zaps him off her wrist and he slams into a nearby truck, leaving a small dent.

 

Tony fires at Wanda and Clint as they run through the airport. Clint yanks Wanda out of the way and covers her from the blasts, shielding her with his body.

 

TONY

Wanda, I think you hurt Vision’s feelings.

 

WANDA

YOU LOCKED ME UP IN MY ROOM!

 

TONY

Okay, first, that’s an exaggeration. Second, it was for your own protection.

 

WANDA

And what about the task force that was sent to take me in? Was that for protection too?

 

TONY

What about blowing up the building? Oh, hey Clint. I thought Natasha said you were retiring.

 

CLINT

I shot some golf. Played 18, shot 18. I just can’t seem to miss.

 

He fires an arrow, which Tony deflects.

 

TONY

First time for everything.

 

CLINT

Made you look.

 

Suddenly a car slams past Tony. He looks up as dozens more come crashing down. Wanda rows her glowing hands until Tony is buried under a pile of cars.

 

FRIDAY

Multiple contusions detected.

 

TONY

Yeah, I detected that too.

 

T’Challa tears through the airport after Bucky, but Steve leaps after him, grabbing him by the neck and flipping him ass over backwards. T’Challa and Steve continue to fight hand to hand.

Rhodey locks onto Steve.

 

RHODEY

Sorry, Cap. This won't kill you but it ain't gonna tickle either.

 

He activates his mace and comes after Steve.

 

Meanwhile, in the terminal, Peter comes after Bucky and Sam. Bucky is still getting used to the idea of fighting multiple “superheroes.”

 

BUCKY

What the hell is that?

 

SAM

Everyone’s got a gimmick now.

 

Peter swings through the glass wall and kicks Sam backwards. Bucky throws a punch, Peter catches his fist.

 

PETER

You have a metal arm? That is awesome, dude!

 

Sam hits Peter.

 

PETER (CONT’D)

You have the right to remain silent!

 

Mid-air Peter fends Sam off, then swings after him using his webs. Peter stops on a high beam. He turns and sees Bucky has thrown something at him.

 

PETER (CONT’D)

Oh God.

 

Bucky ducks behind the pole. After a moment of silence, he peeks back around.

 

PETER (CONT’D)

Hey buddy, I think you lost this!

 

Bucky ducks just in time as Peter hurls the thing back at him.

 

Sam kicks Peter off the beam and Peter fires a web that sends Sam crashing to the floor. Peter webs Sam's wrist to a balcony railing.

 

PETER (CONT’D)

Those wings carbon fiber?

 

SAM

That stuff coming out of you?

 

PETER

That would explain the rigidity-flexibility ratio, which, gotta say, that's awesome, man.

 

SAM

I don't know if you've been a fight before but there's usually not this much talking.

 

PETER

All right, sorry, my bad.

 

He swings down and Bucky jumps in the way. Bucky and Sam fall through the glass down onto the next floor and Peter webs them.

 

PETER (CONT’D)

Guys, look. I'd love to keep this up but I've only got one job here today and I gotta impress Mr. Stark, so, I’m really sorry.

 

As he speaks, Sam is touching a pad on his wrist. A moment later REDWING, a small drone-like machine, flies past, catching Peter’s wrist and dragging him out of the terminal. Peter yelps.

 

BUCKY

You couldn’t have done that earlier?

 

SAM

I hate you.

 

Outside, Steve kicks Rhodey out of the air, then sends T'Challa reeling. Rhodey's mace is broken.

 

RHODEY

Oh, great.

 

SCOTT

Hey Cap, heads up!

 

He tosses Steve a miniature truck. Scott holds up a tiny circular device.

 

SCOTT (CONT’D)

Throw it at this.

 

Scott chucks the circular device.

 

SCOTT (CONT’D)

Now!

 

Steve throws the truck, which hits the device and expands back into its usual size. The truck is headed straight for Natasha, Rhodey, and T’Challa.

 

T’Challa and Natasha dive out of the way.

 

RHODEY

Oh, come on!

 

The truck lands on Rhodey, exploding. Everyone flinches.

 

SCOTT

Oh, man. I thought it was a water truck. Uh... sorry.

 

RHODEY

All right, now I’m pissed.

 

Tony helps Natasha to her feet.

 

NATASHA

Was this part of the plan?

 

TONY

Well, my plan was to go easy on them. You wanna switch it up?

 

Clint and Wanda, meanwhile, find the Quinjet.

 

CLINT

There’s our ride.

 

STEVE

C’mon!

 

Steve's team runs towards the Quinjet. A fizzing stream of energy slices across the runway and they stop. Vision hovers overhead.

 

VISION

Captain Rogers. I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good you must surrender now.

 

Everyone pauses and looks at Steve.

 

SAM

What do we do, Cap?

 

STEVE

We fight.

 

NATASHA

This is gonna end well.

 

The two teams square off, and begin to stride towards one another with grim determination on their faces.

 

PETER

They’re not stopping.

 

TONY

Neither are we.

 

Both teams break into a sprint. Within seconds, they’re on each other.

 

Steve blocks a punch as Tony lands. Clint fires an arrow at Vision. Rhodey flies after Sam and Bucky trades blows with T'Challa. An explosive arrow hits Tony. Natasha throws Scott, as Peter swings through the air, struggling to evade vehicles projected by Wanda. Bucky lands punches on T'Challa, Clint and Natasha battle with batons. Clint pins her down with his bow.

 

NATASHA

You still love me, right?

 

Clint grins.

 

CLINT

Depends on how hard you hit me.

 

She spins him with her legs. As she's about to kick his head, her foot stops and glows bright red. Wanda projects Natasha down.

 

WANDA

(At Clint) - You were pulling your punches.

 

CLINT

So was she.

 

Meanwhile, Bucky and T’Challa have each other by the throat.

 

BUCKY

Wanda and I didn’t kill your father.

 

T’CHALLA

Then why did you run?

 

T'Challa pulls Bucky's hand off his neck, then spins him and fly-kicks him backwards. He sprouts claws and aims for Bucky's neck, but Wanda stops his hand, then waves her arms and sends T'Challa crashing into a passenger gangway.

 

Peter swings past Steve, who cuts the web with his shield.

 

PETER

That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all.

 

STEVE

Look kid. There's a lot going on here that you don't understand.

 

PETER

Mr. Stark said that you’d say that. Wow.

 

He fires webs that stick to Steve's shield and ankle. He pulls and Steve slides towards him. Peter kicks him backwards, then rolls clear.

 

PETER (CONT’D)

He also said to go for your legs.

 

As Steve runs to get his shield, Peter webs his hands and pulls. Steve grits his teeth, spins and somersaults, propelling Peter through the air.

 

Sam is being pursued by Tony up in the air.

 

SAM

Clint, can you get him off me?

 

Clint readies an arrow, which has a tiny Scott on it.

 

CLINT

All buckled in?

 

SCOTT

Yeah. No, I'm good. I'm good, Arrow Guy. Let's go. Let's go!

 

Clint fires the arrow. As he fires it, the head splits and Iron Man shoots the shards. Scott dives between Tony’s splayed fingers and slips inside the Iron Man Suit at the shoulder joint.

 

Steve catches a web and tugs Peter towards him, knocking him down with the shield. Peter recovers and pulls himself up on top of a gangway.

 

STEVE

Stark tell you anything else?

 

PETER

That you're wrong. You think you're right. That makes you dangerous.

 

He swings down and Steve leaps to kick him backwards onto the gangway's leg.

 

STEVE

Guess he had a point.

 

He throws his shield at the leg and the gangway falls. Peter holds it up.

 

STEVE (CONT’D)

You got heart, kid. Where’re you from?

 

PETER

Queens.

 

STEVE

Brooklyn.

 

He leaves Peter holding the gangway.

 

Clint continues to fire arrows at Tony, whose weapons systems are malfunctioning.

 

TONY

Friday?

 

FRIDAY

We have some weapons systems offline.

 

TONY

They what?

 

SCOTT

Oh, you're gonna have to take this into the shop.

 

He’s climbing around inside the suit, just ripping things apart.

 

TONY

Who’s speaking?

 

SCOTT

It's your conscience. We don't talk a lot these days.

 

TONY

Friday?

 

FRIDAY

Deploying firing suppression system.

 

SCOTT

Uh -oh. Oh boy. Whoa!

 

Inside the suit Scott sprints through narrow banks of components, chased by a rolling cloud of CO2. He's ejected from the suit.

 

Bucky manages to run up to Steve.

 

BUCKY

We have to go, now. That guy could be anywhere in the world by now.

 

STEVE

We gotta draw out the flyers. I'll take Vision. You get to the jet.

 

SAM

No, you get to the jet! Both of you and Wanda! The rest of us aren’t getting out of here.

 

WANDA

That was the plan all along, Steve, we must stick to it.

 

CLINT

As much as I hate to admit it, if we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it.

 

SAM

This isn’t the real fight, Steve.

 

STEVE

Alright, Sam, what's the play?

 

SAM

We need a diversion, something big.

 

SCOTT

I got something kind of big, but I can't hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half... don't come back for me.

 

Scott starts running, still tiny.

 

Bucky is wondering how Steve managed to find a bunch of idiots who are just as reckless as he is.

 

BUCKY

He's gonna tear himself in half?

 

STEVE

You're sure about this, Scott?

 

SCOTT

I do it all the time. I mean once... in a lab. Then I passed out.

 

He chants to himself as he runs.

 

SCOTT (CONT’D)

I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the BOSS!

 

He leaps from mobile stairs and lands on Rhodey's back as he flies past. He operates his suit's wrist, shuts his eyes and activates a remote. Scott grows into a towering Behemoth and grabs Rhodey's leg.

 

PETER

Holy shit!

 

RHODEY

Okay, tiny dude is big now. He's big now.

 

STEVE

I guess that's the signal.

 

SAM

Way to go, Tic Tac!

 

TONY

Give me back my Rhodey.

 

Sam flies feet-first into Tony.

 

Scott sends Rhodey flying.

 

PETER

I got him!

 

Peter catches Rhodey with a web.

 

Scott kicks a bus towards T'Challa. Vision descends and braces himself, splitting the bus in two and protecting T'Challa from harm. T'Challa spots Steve and Bucky sprinting past. Chasing Sam, Tony evades Scott, who is swinging the wing of a plane at him.

 

TONY

Okay, anybody on our side hiding any shocking and fantastic abilities they'd like to disclose, I'm open to suggestion.

 

Sam arrows towards Tony, firing Red Wing, who cracks into Tony's helmet. Scott blocks T'Challa's path.

 

SCOTT

You wanna get to them... you gotta go through me.

 

He sweeps his gigantic foot through the crates T'Challa's standing on, smashing them to pieces. Scott is engulfed in explosions as Rhodey swoops towards him with Peter clinging to a web stuck to Rhodey's back. He fires more webs and wraps them around Scott's outsized arms.

 

Clint fires arrows at T'Challa who catches two right in front of his face. After the arrowheads explode he drops them and rises extending his claws.

 

CLINT

We haven’t met yet.

 

He flattens his bow and spins it around, turning it into a staff.

 

CLINT (CONT’D)

I’m Clint.

 

T’CHALLA

I don’t care.

 

Clint swings his staff at T’Challa, who ducks and then does a high kick at Clint’s face. T’Challa just might be more acrobatic than Natasha, which is saying something. Watching him fight is beautiful.

 

Did we mention he’s also extremely attractive?

 

Giant Ant-Man punches Rhodey in the air and swings a gangway towards him as he recovers. Rhodey opens fire and the gangway disintegrates. Scott tries to stamp on Rhodey, who dives clear evading a lunge of Scott's hand. Rhodey is struck by something.

 

RHODEY

Aaaahhh!

 

Wanda waves her hands, flinging vehicles into Rhodey’s path.

 

SCOTT

Get off.

 

Distracted by Peter, Scott doesn't spot Vision curling into a ball and ramming into him. Vision spots Steve and Bucky approaching the hangar as Scott wavers. He simply floats through Scott’s chest.

 

SCOTT (CONT’D)

Something just flew IN me!

 

Vision fires a shining beam of energy from his mind stone and the control tower collapses towards the entrance of the hangar. Wanda struggles to slow its collapse.

Rhodey descends behind her and fires a sonic disrupter. Wanda holds her head, screaming in pain. The tower falls all around Steve and Bucky, but they make it to the hangar...

 

Where Natasha is waiting for them.

 

NATASHA

You’re not going to stop.

 

STEVE

You know I can’t.

 

NATASHA

I’m gonna regret this.

 

She whips around and uses her Widow’s Bite to stun T’Challa, right as he heads over to them.

 

NATASHA (CONT’D)

Go!

 

Steve and Bucky take off for the Quinjet while Natasha faces T’Challa, who is struggling to his feet.

 

PETER

Hey, you guys remember Empire Strikes Back?

 

He swings towards Scott.

 

PETER (CONT’D)

You know that part... where they're on the snow planet... with the walking thingies?

 

He swings around Scott’s legs, wrapping webbing around them.

 

TONY

Maybe the kid’s onto something.

 

RHODEY

High now, Tony. Go high.

 

Peter swings around and around Scott’s legs as Tony and Rhodey power towards his head, both landing blows together.

 

PETER

Yes! Haha! That was awesome!

 

Giant Ant-Man topples. A flailing limb catching Peter and knocking him flying just before Scott slams into the ground on his back. He returns to normal size and removes the face-plate of his helmet, grimacing.

 

SCOTT

Does anyone have any orange slices?

 

Tony lands next to Peter, who’s in a heap on the ground. Tony retracts his face plates.

 

TONY

Kid, you all right?

 

Peter flails.

 

PETER

Hey! Get off me!

 

TONY

Same side. Guess who. Hi. It’s me.

 

Peter relaxes.

 

PETER

Oh. Hey, man.

 

TONY

Hey.

 

PETER

That was scary.

 

TONY

Yeah, you’re done. All right?

 

PETER

What?

 

TONY

You did a good job. Stay down.

 

PETER

No, I’m good, I’m fine.

 

TONY

Stay down.

 

PETER

No, it’s good, I gotta get him back!

 

TONY

You’re going home or I’ll call Aunt May! You’re done!

 

Peter tries to struggle to his feet as Tony walks away.

 

PETER

Wait. Mr. Stark, wait! I’m not done, I’m not...

 

He slumps back down.

 

PETER (CONT’D)

Okay, I’m done. I’m done.

 

Vision kneels in front of Wanda and gently holds her in his arms as she pants for breath. The sonic disrupter really hurt her.

 

VISION

I’m sorry.

 

WANDA

Me too.

 

VISION

It’s as I said. Catastrophe.

 

WANDA

You can’t let them lock me up. Vis, I didn’t do anything, you know that. They will lock me up.

 

Vision looks down at her, compromised. Will he go against what he believes is right to save her?

After a moment, Vision helps her to her feet.

 

VISION

Run, Wanda. Run as fast as you can.

 

Wanda turns, still in pain, and books it for the Quinjet.

 

Meanwhile, Natasha and T’Challa are fighting. Both are desperate - T’Challa to get to Bucky and Natasha to keep him at bay. They’re basically destroying the hangar.

 

Wanda rushes by. T’Challa reaches for her and Natasha kicks him away.

 

NATASHA

Bad kitty.

 

T’CHALLA

I should have known where your true loyalties lie.

 

NATASHA

I said I’d help you find them, not catch them. There’s a difference.

 

The Quinjet’s engines fire and the guns blast debris from the entrance. The jet starts to rise. T’Challa leaps, but can’t keep hold of the jet, and it flies out of the hangar.

 

Rhodey flies after the jet.

 

Piloting the jet, Steve looks over his shoulder and spots Rhodey encroaching on the right. Steve pushes forward with his thrusters. Tony flies beside Rhodey, and Sam follows.

 

RHODEY

Vision, I got a bandit on my six.

 

Vision is watching the Quinjet, lost in thought.

 

Sam fires small explosives that erupt and buffet Rhodey.

 

RHODEY (CONT’D)

Vision! You copy? Target his thrusters, turn him into a glider.

 

Vision shakes himself out of his reverie and takes aim with the mind stone, firing. Sam spots it coming and tucks into a tumble. The laser overshoots and slices through the core on Rhodey’s plate chest.

 

Rhodey loses power and goes into a spinning free fall.

 

TONY

Rhodey!

 

SAM

James!

 

Both fly after him.

 

RHODEY

Tony, I’m flying dead stick.

 

As he plunges, the suit emits black smoke. Tony swoops towards him as Rhodey’s eyes start to close.

 

TONY

RHODES!

 

Rhodey smacks into a wide, grassy field just before Tony lands nearby. Tony retracts his face shield and then rips Rhodey’s face plate off. Rhodey’s eyes are closed and there’s blood on his face.

 

TONY (CONT’D)

Read vitals.

 

FRIDAY

Heartbeat detected. Emergency medical is on its way.

 

Sam swoops down and lands on his feet. His wings retract.

 

SAM

I’m sorry.

 

Tony zaps Sam, who goes flying backwards. Vision glides to the ground, just in front of Sam.

 

Tony continues to hold Rhodey, heartbroken.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. QUINJET - DAY

 

Wanda lies down, recovering from the fight. She’s idly playing with Pietro’s Rubik’s cube. Bucky sits with Steve in the cockpit.

 

BUCKY

What’s gonna happen to your friends?

 

STEVE

Whatever it is, I’ll deal with it.

 

BUCKY

I don’t know if I’m worth all this, Steve.

 

They both glance back at Wanda.

 

BUCKY (CONT’D)

She’s a kid. It’s different for her.

 

STEVE

You’re both innocent.

 

BUCKY

I’m not. I might not have set off the bomb this time, but...

 

STEVE

What you did all those years, it wasn’t you. You didn’t have a choice.

 

BUCKY

I know. But I did it.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. HOSPITAL - DAY

 

Rhodey lies inside a CT scanner. He’s wearing a blue hospital gown. Tony walks up to Vision, who is watching Rhodey.

 

TONY

How did this happen?

 

VISION

I became distracted.

 

TONY

I didn’t think that was possible.

 

VISION

Neither did I.

 

Tony leaves Vision and exits the room. He finds Natasha in the hallway.

 

TONY

The doctors say he shattered L4 through S1. Extreme laceration in the spinal cord. Probably looking at some form of paralysis.

 

Natasha closes her eyes. After a moment, she opens them again.

 

NATASHA

Steve’s not gonna stop. If you don’t either, Rhodey’s gonna be the best-case scenario.

 

TONY

You let them go, Nat.

 

NATASHA

We played this wrong.

 

TONY

'We'? Boy, it must be hard to shake the whole double agent thing, huh? It sticks in the DNA.

 

NATASHA

Are you incapable of letting go of your ego for one goddamn second? This whole time I’ve been trying to do what was right. I just watched the- Clint get locked up. Because I tried to do what I thought was right. And when I was with Steve in that hangar, I realized I was wrong. So I did what I could to fix it. Maybe you could stand to do a little of that yourself, hmm?

 

TONY

T’Challa told Ross what you did, so... they’re coming for you.

 

NATASHA

I’m not the one that needs to watch their back.

 

She walks away.

 

TONY

Where are you going?

 

NATASHA

To help my best friend and spring my boyfriend out of prison.

 

Pepper walks up.

 

PEPPER

Tony. Tony you gotta-

 

She stops.

 

PEPPER (CONT’D)

Come here.

 

Tony sinks into her arms and she holds him.

 

PEPPER (CONT’D)

It’s going to be okay. He’s a trooper, and we’ll help him through it.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. OUTSIDE HOSPITAL – DAY

 

Natasha pulls out a cellphone and dials a number. We don’t know who picks up, but she speaks to them.

 

NATASHA

A mutual friend of ours told me you’ve gone to the other side of the law in the past. Want to do it one more time?

 

The person speaks.

 

NATASHA (CONT’D)

I need you to post bail for some friends of ours.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY - DAY

 

Tony wraps his arms around her, clinging to her.

 

TONY

What am I even doing, Pepper? It’s all... it’s all so mixed up. I don’t know anything anymore.

 

Pepper pulls back so he can see her face.

 

PEPPER

You were acting from your highest sense of right. If your understanding changes, then your actions can change with it. It doesn’t devalue what you were trying to do.

 

Tony doesn’t respond. Pepper carefully takes his face in her hands.

 

PEPPER (CONT’D)

Tony. Don’t become like those you’ve fought. Don’t let revenge destroy you.

 

TONY

I’m not - I wouldn’t ever-

 

PEPPER

You wouldn’t ever interrupt a race with electric whips and you wouldn’t experiment on me against my will, no, but c’mon, you’ve got to see some resemblance here.

 

TONY

They have to be brought in. It’s the only way. If Ross sends men after them, they’ll kill them. Or at least Wanda and Barnes.

 

He clenches his fist.

 

TONY (CONT’D)

Not that I would mind it if Barnes went down.

 

PEPPER

Tony. I can’t stop you from doing this. And you’re right, if the Special Ops go after them they’re dead. But please... don’t become what you always despised.

 

Tony is torn.

 

TONY

What do I do?

 

PEPPER

When the time comes, you’ll know.

 

He starts to walk away, stops, hurries back, and kisses Pepper passionately.

 

TONY

Have I mentioned that you’re perfect?

 

PEPPER

Not today, no.

 

TONY

You’re perfect.

 

He kisses her again and rushes off.

 

TONY (CONT’D)

Vision! You’re coming too!

 

Vision, who has been surreptitiously watching this entire thing, hurries after Tony.

 

Pepper’s tablet dings. She looks down at it.

 

PEPPER

Wait, Tony-!

 

He’s already gone. Pepper looks down at the tablet, then pulls out her phone.

 

PEPPER (CONT’D)

Dial Everett Ross.

 

On her tablet, we see that Steve has sent Pepper the evidence against Zemo, including photos taken of the dead woman in the hotel room.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. RAFT PRISON - DAY

 

We are now aboard a chopper above a broiling sea. Sharon is sitting on board, riding shotgun. In her hand is a gun, which is pointed at the head of the chopper pilot.

 

GUARD

(On radio) - This is the Raft Prison Control. You’re clear for landing.

 

The sea swells and surges as Raft Prison rises up from beneath. A huge, fortified, circular structure with small lights around the sides. Two semi-circular doors open up in the flat circular top. The chopper lands on a helipad and the doors close above it.

 

Sharon removes the gun from the pilot’s head.

 

SHARON

Thanks for the ride.

 

She slips out the back of the chopper.

 

Sharon slips into one of the closed control rooms. A swift cut to the back of the female guard’s head takes her out. A moment later, Sharon emerges in the guard’s outfit.

 

Sharon follows the guards through a thick, steel security door. Soldiers stand guard in an operations room. Natasha looks up at the surveillance screen.

 

The screens show Clint, Sam, and Scott, each on their own in a cramped prison cell. To say that Clint and Sam are pissed off is an understatement. Scott seems more like “same old same old.”

 

Sharon goes up to one of the other guards, pretending to look over what he’s doing. She plants a small device along the side of the computer. She then moves away.

 

Sharon walks past Secretary Ross and Everett Ross. Neither of them notice her.

 

EVERETT ROSS

This is important! What Miss Potts has brought us-

 

ROSS

You really think I’m going to listen to Tony Stark’s fiancé after that debacle in Leipzig? It’s clear that none of them can remain objective.

 

EVERETT ROSS

I am pursuing this lead. If it turns out that Sergeant Barnes and Miss Maximoff were framed-

 

Sharon lifts Secretary Ross’s keycard from him. He doesn’t notice.

 

Sharon uses the keycard to open another security door and walk through. She enters a chamber surrounded by large, bared window. Beyond the windows are a number of prison cells.

 

Sharon slowly approaches the cells. Sam doesn’t look at her. Scott looks, clearly doesn’t recognize her, goes back to staring at the wall. Clint looks up and holds her gaze. He sucks in a breath.

 

CLINT

What are you doing here?

 

SHARON

Losing my job.

 

In the operations room, all of the cameras cut out.

 

ROSS

What did you do? Get it back up!

 

In the cells, Sharon quickly whips out Ross’s keycard and unlocks the three cells.

 

SAM

What the hell!?

 

SHARON

Get to the chopper on Pad D. I’ll take care of the guards.

 

The three men rush off as Sharon dashes down the corridor. As she goes, she plants several small devices - bombs.

 

The three men make it to the chopper - but two people are waiting for them: Everett Ross and Maria Hill.

 

CLINT

Maria, don’t make us do this.

 

EVERETT ROSS

I should have known someone would come for you. Who is it?

 

Maria turns the gun on Everett. He stares at her.

 

EVERETT ROSS (CONT’D)

Hill?

 

MARIA HILL

(To Clint) - Tell Sharon I saw her come in and I put your equipment in the chopper. Go.

 

The three men hesitate.

 

MARIA HILL (CONT’D)

Go!

 

They rush for the chopper.

 

EVERETT ROSS

They didn’t do it, did they.

 

Clint and Sam stop.

 

EVERETT ROSS (CONT’D)

Barnes and Maximoff. They were framed.

 

Sam turns back to Everett.

 

SAM

Make sure the world knows that.

 

He and Clint board the chopper behind Scott.

 

Meanwhile, Sharon finishes planting the bombs and arrives at the pad. Maria still has Everett with a gun to his head.

 

MARIA HILL

Go!

 

Sharon rushes into the chopper.

 

SHARON

Bombs go off in twenty seconds, Maria! Get out of here!

 

In the chopper, Clint has taken controls.

 

SHARON (CONT’D)

Take off!

 

Clint does so as the raft prison starts to explode.

 

CUT TO:

INT. CHOPPER - DAY

 

Sam and Scott sit in the back. Sharon walks up to Clint, who glances at her as she approaches him.

 

CLINT

C’mere.

 

He yanks her down and gives her a hug.

 

CLINT (CONT’D)

You’re an honorary Avenger now.

 

SCOTT

Whoa, whoa, I’m a big hugger too, but should you be doing that while flying this thing?

 

Sharon winks at him and sits shotgun.

 

SHARON

You guys need to go on the run.

 

CLINT

We’re going to help Steve and the others.

 

Sharon looks at the other two.

 

SCOTT

I can handle myself.

 

SAM

A team sticks together, no matter what.

 

CLINT

We can run later.

 

Sharon nods and sets course for Sokovia.

 

SHARON

I’ll drop you off.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. ZEMO’S HOME - DAY

 

Sitting in the ruins of his home, Zemo has the phone to his ear. The message from his wife plays again and we realize - he wasn’t talking to her. He was listening to a voice mail.

 

Meanwhile, the Quinjet lands a bit of a ways away, in a field - or what is now a field - it’s hard to tell when so much of the area is destroyed from the battle with Ultron.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. QUINJET - DAY

 

On board the Quinjet, Bucky pulls out a stack of guns labeled ROMANOFF.

 

STEVE

Natasha’s gonna kill you for touching her stuff.

 

BUCKY

She can try.

 

Steve contemplates the idea of two master assassins trying to kill each other and decides that it can’t happen or the world would be destroyed.

 

Wanda pulls her hair back out of the way and grabs some earplugs.

 

STEVE

You remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck?

 

BUCKY

Was that the time we used our train money to buy hot dogs?

 

STEVE

You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead.

 

BUCKY

What was her name again?

 

STEVE

Dolores. You called her Dot.

 

BUCKY

She’s gotta be a hundred years old by now.

 

STEVE

So are we, pal.

 

He clamps his hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

 

WANDA

You two are adorable. And by adorable, I mean sickening. Move your asses.

 

There is the sound of another aircraft landing - Sharon’s chopper.

 

Steve, Bucky and Wanda slowly, hesitantly exit. Clint, Sam and Scott emerge, all in their gear.

 

From the cockpit, Sharon salutes before taking off. Steve salutes her back.

 

Steve grins in relief.

 

STEVE

I see someone busted you out.

 

CLINT

Let’s just say there’s a very expensive government building sinking to the bottom of the ocean right now.

 

There is now the sound of jets and whooshing, and Tony, Natasha, and Vision arrive.

 

VISION

Wanda. You are all right.

 

Wanda gives a tentative smile.

 

TONY

The gang’s all here. Minus one.

 

SAM

I’m sorry.

 

STEVE

Where’s the kid from Queens?

 

TONY

On a jet back home. As he should be.

 

From the shadows, unnoticed by anyone, creeps T’Challa.

 

STEVE

Don’t you ever give up?

 

TONY

I might ask the same of you.

 

CLINT

Nat.

 

He sounds incredibly disappointed in her.

 

NATASHA

Hey now, don’t make assumptions.

 

CLINT

What am I supposed to think when you’re here with them, still?

 

STEVE

She was the one who helped us get away.

 

NATASHA

I can handle my own arguments, thank you Steve.

 

CLINT

How am I supposed to trust that?

 

NATASHA

Are you saying you don’t TRUST me?

 

Everyone very quickly backs away from Natasha.

 

STEVE

(At Tony) - If you would just listen for two seconds instead of focusing on the person you want to have done it...

 

TONY

And if you would understand that I’m just trying to protect you-

 

STEVE

I don’t need protecting!

 

BUCKY

Welcome to my life, 24/7.

 

Wanda, annoyed, goes up to Zemo’s house.

 

She knocks on the door.

 

WANDA

[In Sokovian] - Open up, asshole!

 

TONY

Cap, you’re quickly approaching the point of no return.

 

SAM

Does Ross even know you’re here?

 

TONY

He doesn’t, and he shouldn’t, or I’ll have to arrest myself.

 

Natasha and Clint have gone to ASL to continue furiously arguing.

 

SCOTT

Uh, guys, I don’t know what you’re saying, but make sure it’s not anything you’ll regret, okay?

 

Natasha gives a yell of fury at whatever Clint just signed and launches herself at him.

 

SCOTT (CONT’D)

Guys! Guys!

 

He tries to tear them apart.

 

Wanda uses her chaos magic to force the door (or what remains of it) open.

 

WANDA

[In Sokovian] - Come out and face me, you bastard!

 

STEVE

Admit it, Tony, you’ve hardly gone after Wanda this entire time. This is a convenient excuse to go after Bucky.

 

TONY

So what if it is?

 

Vision and Sam see that Wanda has entered the house and hurry after her.

 

Wanda walks through the house and sees destroyed signs of the people who used to live there: a bike, picture frames, etc.

 

She sees Zemo sitting in the rubble.

 

WANDA

You.

 

Zemo looks up at her.

 

ZEMO

Me. And you.

 

He stands.

 

ZEMO (CONT’D)

I hear you were the one who brought Ultron to Sokovia. You and your brother. It’s a pity he escaped my justice early.

 

WANDA

You be careful what you say about my brother.

 

T’Challa finds his way to the window, and sees Wanda talking to Zemo. He adjusts something on his helmet that allows him to hear them.

 

Sam and Vision burst into the room.

 

ZEMO

Oh, good. I was hoping you would all end up here. When I heard some of you had been imprisoned, I worried. But it seems a little metal and ocean can’t stop you.

 

SAM

You left that body in the hotel room deliberately. You wanted us to find you.

 

VISION

You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?

 

ZEMO

I thought about nothing else since the battle of Ultron. I studied you. I followed you.

 

Outside, Tony raises his arm blaster at Steve.

 

TONY

Move out of the way.

 

STEVE

I’m not letting you hurt him.

 

TONY

How is he more valuable to you than I am? Huh? I was there for you, for the past few years. Where has he been!?

 

STEVE

Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky.

 

TONY

And everything I’ve done for you, that means nothing, right? I stood up for you, I made your all your new gear, I gave you an entire tower to live in, I protected you!

 

Steve sees the hurt in Tony’s eyes.

 

STEVE

Bucky, go find Wanda.

 

Bucky goes, leaving Steve and Tony in a face off.

 

Natasha and Clint are still going at it. Scott gets an elbow to the face for trying to intervene and he clutches at his bloody nose.

 

SCOTT

Ow! Goddammit!

 

NATASHA

You don’t TRUST me!? Fuck you, Barton!

 

Clint gets her pinned.

 

CLINT

I trust you with my life, goddammit, I just don’t trust you to put me first!

 

Natasha stares up at him, wide-eyed.

 

CLINT (CONT’D)

You wouldn’t even consider retirement. You signed the Accords so you could keep fighting.

 

NATASHA

You don’t like it?

 

CLINT

Of course I like it. And I like that you’re an assassin too, I wouldn’t change that, I just...

 

He gets off of her and sits down, scrubbing at his face.

 

CLINT (CONT’D)

It’s still a job, at the end of the day. It’s not my life. And I want my life to have other things in it. I want you to be my priority. Not my job.

 

Natasha stares at him.

 

Inside the house, Zemo holds up a small detonator.

 

SAM

You’re Sokovian. Is that what this is about?

 

ZEMO

Sokovia was a failed state long before it got shot to hell. No, I’m here because I made a promise.

 

WANDA

You lost someone.

 

Zemo looks over at her.

 

WANDA (CONT’D)

Yes... I know the ghost in your eyes.

 

ZEMO

I lost everyone. For that, you will lose your lives.

 

VISION

Then why not simply kill us? Why all of the subterfuge?

 

ZEMO

An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumples from within? That is dead... forever.

 

WANDA

So you framed us.

 

Zemo presses a button on the detonator. Immediately, red lights come on underneath Vision, Wanda, and Sam.

 

ZEMO

I may not live to see the fruits of my labors... but I will know they are there. Soon the super terrorists Barnes and Maximoff will have claimed the lives of the other Avengers. Even if you survive, your legacy will be broken.

 

He starts to walk away.

 

ZEMO (CONT’D)

I wouldn’t move, if I were you.

 

Zemo disappears. Bucky enters.

 

WANDA

DON’T COME IN!

 

Bucky freezes and sees the lights underneath the other three.

 

BUCKY

Steve!

 

Steve turns at the sound of Bucky’s voice and Tony attacks him. Steve defends himself, and soon they’re fighting again.

 

SAM

Nobody come in here! There’s a bomb!

 

Natasha and Clint jump to their feet.

 

Inside the house, Wanda looks over at Bucky.

 

WANDA

Do you know what kind it is?

 

Bucky shakes his head.

 

VISION

I’m afraid that Zemo has used the debris to successfully cover the components of the bomb. I believe that a change in pressure will set it off, but I do not know the rest.

 

SAM

So we gotta stand here forever.

 

VISION

Certainly not for forever. Your bodies will give out from fatigue or restlessness eventually, and then we shall all perish.

 

WANDA

Vis, we talked about this. Being positive.

 

VISION

Right. Uh, I’m sure that someone will come up with a solution before that occurs.

 

Tony manages to pin Steve to the ground and puts his blaster right to Steve’s chest.

 

STEVE

Do it!

 

Tony falters.

 

TONY

What?

 

STEVE

Do it. Shoot me if you want. You were right, I failed you. You were my friend too, and I treated you like an enemy. I should have seen your side of things... and I should have seen what you were trying to do by signing.

 

Tony stares at Steve and realizes that he can’t do it. He can’t hurt his friend.

 

WANDA

I have an idea.

 

Natasha, Clint, and Scott approach the house.

 

BUCKY

STAY AWAY!

 

They freeze.

 

WANDA

Vision, Sam, I need you to fly out, and fly fast. Take Bucky with you.

 

SAM

Whoa, whoa, what are you doing.

 

WANDA

I think I can contain the blast.

 

SAM

‘I think’ isn’t good enough! You could die!

 

WANDA

Then I die! He’s right, I brought Ultron to Sokovia. It was my idea to partner with Ultron. This is my mistake. If I must pay for it, then I must.

 

VISION

Wanda, please, do not-

 

WANDA

This is my choice, Vis. You can’t take that from me. You want me to be free? This is what freedom means: taking responsibility for your actions, and making choices.

 

SAM

Wanda. What am I gonna say to Clint? To Steve? To Nat?

 

From outside, Natasha and Clint creep closer.

 

NATASHA

Barnes, what is going on?

 

BUCKY

There’s a bomb, motion sets it off. Stay back.

 

CLINT

Wanda? Wanda are you okay?

 

Wanda closes her eyes.

 

WANDA

(Whispering) - Go.

(Normally) - I’m okay, Clint! Sam and Vis are coming out now.

 

CLINT

What about you?

 

WANDA

I’m doing what you said. I’m getting off my ass.

 

She looks at Sam and Vision.

 

WANDA (CONT’D)

Hurry! Go now!

 

She slowly raises her arms.

 

Outside, Tony powers down his arm.

 

TONY

I can’t hurt you. You’re my friend.

 

He helps Steve to his feet.

 

Inside, Vision looks at Wanda.

 

VISION

Wanda?

 

She looks at him.

 

VISION (CONT’D)

I... think that you are perfect.

 

Vision and Sam turn. Sam powers up his wings and heads straight for Bucky, flying out of the house and knocking Bucky clear as he does so.

 

The bomb goes off.

 

Tony and Steve turn as they see the blast. Natasha and Clint dive for cover. Scott yelps.

 

Inside, Wanda’s chaos magic forms a net, containing the blast. She’s just managing to contain it, but not for long. She grits her teeth.

 

We hear the ghost of Pietro’s voice: “Use your power!”

 

Wanda screams as she forces the bomb into submission, containing the blast until it is entirely spent.

 

Outside, on the other side of the house, Zemo is sitting, ready to die in the blast. He turns around and T’Challa is there.

 

T’CHALLA

I almost killed the wrong people.

 

ZEMO

Hardly innocent ones.

 

T’CHALLA

Is this what you wanted? To see them rip each other apart.

 

ZEMO

My father lived outside the city. I thought we would be safe there. My son was excited. He could see the Iron Man from the car window. And I told my wife, "Don't worry." "They are fighting in the city. We are miles from harm." When the dust cleared, and the screaming stopped. It took me two days until I found their bodies. My father... still holding my wife and son in his arms. And the Avengers... they went home. I knew I couldn't kill them. More powerful men than me have tried. But, if I could get them to kill each other? I'm sorry about your father. He seemed a good man. With a dutiful son.

 

T’CHALLA

Vengeance has consumed you. It's consuming them. I am done letting it consume me. Justice will come soon enough.

 

ZEMO

Tell that to the dead.

 

T’Challa grabs Zemo by the throat and we see how menacing, nay, terrifying, T’Challa is.

 

T’CHALLA

The living are not done with you yet.

 

Inside the house, the explosion is finally dying down inside of Wanda’s net. Wanda’s eyelids flutter.

 

Her net flickers and she collapses - but Vision is there. He didn’t leave.

 

Vision shoots up into the sky as the remaining energy of the blast, no longer contained, makes a small explosion. It knocks everyone backwards, but it’s not enough to kill anybody.

 

Up above them, Vision holds Wanda, safe. But is she alive?

 

Vision floats down to the ground, holding her.

 

Clint and Natasha dash over to her.

 

CLINT

Wanda. Wanda can you hear me?

 

NATASHA

She needs CPR.

 

She starts performing CPR on Wanda. Wanda is unresponsive.

 

Steve, Sam, Tony, and Bucky rush over.

 

STEVE

No...

 

Natasha keeps trying CPR.

 

TONY

This is my fault. This is all my fault.

 

Sam grabs Wanda’s hand.

 

SAM

C’mon, Wanda, hold on, you gotta hold on. It’s not time to see your brother yet. Not yet.

 

Natasha pulls back. The CPR isn’t working - but she has one more idea.

 

NATASHA

Okay. This is gonna hurt.

 

She activates her Widow’s Bite on her wrists and uses them like a defibrillator.

 

Wanda gasps, her body jumping, and her eyes fly open. She starts having a coughing fit.

 

CLINT

Oh thank God.

 

Scott bursts into tears.

 

SCOTT

That... that was beautiful.

 

Natasha heaves a sigh of relief as Clint hugs Wanda. Sam then hugs her.

 

SAM

Don’t you ever scare me like that again.

 

Tony blinks away tears.

 

TONY

Good to see you.

 

Everyone is together, sharing in the joy and relief that Wanda is okay. But then Wanda sees Tony.

 

WANDA

Are you here... to take us away?

 

Tony and Steve look at each other.

 

TONY

No. But you’ll have to go on the run. I can’t end the Accords. Or at least not for a while. It’ll take... a long time, to sort out this mess.

 

NATASHA

We’re all criminals now. Congratulations.

 

SCOTT

Some of us never stopped being criminals.

 

CLINT

(To Nat) - Phil always said you’d be a bad influence on me.

 

Natasha looks up at him. She signs “I’m sorry.”

 

Clint nods. He signs, “I know.”

 

Vision carefully helps Wanda to her feet.

 

NATASHA

Clint and I are officially retiring.

 

Clint gapes at Natasha.

 

NATASHA (CONT’D)

That’ll keep Secretary Ross off our backs.

 

TONY

It’ll certainly help.

 

STEVE

The rest of us need to split up. Scott, it’s been a pleasure.

 

Scott shakes everyone’s hands, being a total dork while he does it.

 

Sam and Steve grasp forearms.

 

SAM

I’ll miss you.

 

STEVE

If you need me, call.

 

SAM

You’re damn right I will. You know how many favors you owe me? I’ll call you if I need help opening a jar of peanut butter. Call you so much you’ll be sick of me.

 

Steve grins.

 

WANDA

Vis... did you mean what you said?

 

VISION

Yes.

 

She looks down at her feet.

 

WANDA

Would you... like to come with me?

 

VISION

Wherever you go, I shall go.

 

Wanda hugs him.

 

Bucky drifts over to Steve. Steve holds out his hand for Tony to shake.

 

Tony shakes it.

 

STEVE

You’re a good man, Tony. And a good friend.

 

TONY

I should warn you that if I see you, I’m contractually obligated to try and arrest you. I’ll get you my pretty, and your little metallic attack dog too, yada yada yada.

 

They stare at each other for a moment.

 

NATASHA

Oh for the love of God, just hug.

 

The two men hug.

 

STEVE

Stay safe.

 

TONY

Same to you.

 

Vision flies up into the air, holding Wanda, and flies away. Steve and Bucky head for the Quinjet. Scott goes miniature and climbs onto Sam, who flies off.

 

SCOTT

Just drop me off at the nearest Starbucks.

 

Natasha and Clint head for the chopper.

 

Tony, left alone, clears his throat.

 

TONY

Call Pepper.

 

FRIDAY

Calling Pepper Potts.

 

A moment later, Pepper picks up.

 

TONY

You were right. I knew what to do.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. CELL - DAY

 

Zemo is being held in a tight prison cell. Everett Ross comes up to him.

 

EVERETT ROSS

Meals at eight and five. Toilet privileges, twice a day. Raise your voice, zap. Touch the glass, zap. You step out of line, you deal with me. Please, step out of line. Hm? So, how does it feel? Spending all that time, all that effort. And, to see it fail, so spectacularly.

 

Zemo looks up at Everett and grins.

 

ZEMO

Did it?

 

On a television in the security room, which has cameras pointed at Zemo’s cell, we see a reporter discussing how the Avengers have disbanded and most are unaccounted for.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - NIGHT

 

Rhodey lies in a hospital bed, sleeping. He opens his eyes to see Sam sitting there.

 

RHODEY

Those are some good drugs they gave me.

 

SAM

I know you know you ain’t dreaming.

 

RHODEY

Oh? Do you know what I’m going to say next, then?

 

Sam stays silent.

 

RHODEY (CONT’D)

Fuck you, that’s what I’m going to say.

 

SAM

I’m sorry.

 

Rhodey snorts and looks away.

 

SAM (CONT’D)

What, you don’t believe me? You think I’m glad this happened to you?

 

RHODEY

I think you’re a criminal who needs to be in jail for aiding two known terrorists.

 

SAM

You don’t really think Wanda did something like that? Barnes, okay, I can understand that but Wanda?

 

RHODEY

Are you forgetting how she was after - with Gorgon?

 

SAM

She was grieving! She was mad, hell, I was mad.

 

RHODEY

Well mad doesn’t help either of us, does it? He’s still dead!

 

They stare at each other as they realize, like Natasha and Clint, that they might actually be angry about something completely different than what they thought.

 

SAM

You think I don’t beat myself up about that every day? I never should have let him go after Gorgon, we all knew he was the psycho one.

 

RHODEY

Yeah well you weren’t the team leader. It should have been my job to stop him. I got distracted.

 

SAM

I was closer to him. It was my job.

 

There is a pause.

 

RHODEY

The Wanda that I saw then... that Wanda could blow up a building.

 

SAM

That’s not who she really is. When you’re that - that angry and hurt-

 

RHODEY

How would you know?

 

SAM

What, you never lost a man in war?

 

Rhodey falls silent.

 

SAM (CONT’D)

I’d give anything to bring him back, James.

 

RHODEY

Me too.

 

Another pause.

 

RHODEY (CONT’D)

I know it was an accident. Doctors say I’m doing better than expected. With some therapy...

 

He trails off.

 

SAM

I don’t know if I’ll ever fully stop blaming myself for Pietro. And you can’t get mad at me for that because neither will you. So if you understand that, you can understand that a part of me will always blame myself for putting you in this bed.

 

Sam’s alarm on his watch goes off. He stands up.

 

SAM (CONT’D)

I gotta go. I’m a wanted man now, and not just by the ladies.

 

RHODEY

(Smiling) - That was a horrible joke.

 

SAM

Made you smile, though.

 

They clasp hands.

 

SAM (CONT’D)

Take care of yourself. Let Tony and Pepper take care of you.

 

RHODEY

You take care. Don’t let ‘em catch you.

 

Sam nods.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. CLINT’S FARM - DAY

 

Natasha sits at the table surrounded by travel brochures. On the wall next to her is a huge map of the world that has clearly just been hung up. Europe is completely filled with a bunch of red pins, so many you can’t see Europe itself. A few areas in Asia, Africa, and North America have red pins as well. Clint enters the room, phone in hand.

 

CLINT

The kids want to say hi.

 

He hands her the phone. We hear a chorus of children yelling, “HI AUNT NATASHA! HI AUNTY NAT!”

 

NATASHA

Hello little monsters!

 

Clint takes the phone back and walks out of the room. A moment later he returns, sans phone.

 

CLINT

Barney can’t believe I’m actually visiting, he says he’s bet Laura $50 that I’ll cancel at the last minute.

 

NATASHA

(Distracted) - Laura always had faith in you.

 

CLINT

Yeah, that’s why I told Barney to marry her. Gotta have a sister in law who’s on my side.

 

He sees what Natasha is looking at.

 

CLINT (CONT’D)

Are those...?

 

NATASHA

I was thinking South America, since we have to avoid Europe for a while. And we’ve been to Europe way too many times. When was the last time either of us went to South America?

 

Clint gapes at her.

 

NATASHA (CONT’D)

That should take up a good six months, right? Finish it up with a trip to Antarctica, see some penguins. Then I was thinking Australia.

 

Clint points at the map on the wall.

 

CLINT

Did you hang this up?

 

NATASHA

Yeah. Red pins are where we’ve been. You think we can fill the entire thing up in five years?

 

Clint keeps gaping at her.

 

NATASHA (CONT’D)

What?

 

She fiddles with her hands.

 

NATASHA (CONT’D)

I realized - you were right, earlier. I was addicted. A bit. I know you didn’t use that word but, what have I done the last few years? I got out of the Red Room and I joined up with SHIELD and I haven’t had a break since. And I want more than that. I want to enjoy life. I want to enjoy it with you.

 

Clint is still staring. Natasha gets nervous.

 

NATASHA (CONT’D)

Say something.

 

CLINT

Jesus Christ, I am so fucking in love with you.

 

Whatever response Natasha was expecting, it wasn’t this one. We see the surprise and joy on her face, then she stands and crosses over to Clint, kissing him.

 

NATASHA

I love you.

 

Clint blinks at her.

 

CLINT

Did you just say that out loud?

 

NATASHA

Don’t make this a thing.

 

CLINT

No, nope, making it a thing, you just said, OUT LOUD, that you love me, I am never shutting up about this ever again-

 

Natasha kisses him to shut him up.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. AUSCHWITZ - DAY

 

Wanda and Vision, both wearing hoodies that obscure their faces, wander through the former Nazi concentration camp and memorial. They pause in front of one of buildings.

 

WANDA

You understand now. Why I thought it so dangerous to register us.

 

Vision thinks for a moment, then nods slowly.

 

VISION

The Accords will not be the same. I will not let it. I will not let them hurt you.

 

Wanda leans into him and he puts his arm around her shoulders. They stand there together, soaking in the reality of the history of this place.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. TONY’S HOUSE - DAY

 

Tony is helping Rhodey with his physical therapy.

 

RHODEY

I want Pepper.

 

TONY

Pepper’s a busy CEO, so you get me.

 

RHODEY

I get you poking wires all over me.

 

Tony busies himself with fixing the mechanical legs he’s making for Rhodey. Rhodey gives Tony a look.

 

TONY

That’s just a first test.

 

RHODEY

Yeah. Sure.

 

TONY

Give me some feedback. Anything you can think of. Shock absorption. Lateral movement. Cup holder?

 

RHODEY

You may want to think about some AC down there.

 

TONY

Let's go. I'll give you a hand.

 

Rhodey waves him away.

 

RHODEY

No, no, don't. Don't help me. Don't help me.

 

He starts trying to walk.

 

RHODEY (CONT’D)

  1. 138 combat missions. That's how many I've flown, Tony. Every one of them could've been my last, but I flew 'em. The fight needed to be fought. It's the same with these Accords. I signed because it was the right thing to do. And, yeah, this sucks. This is... This is a bad beat. But it hasn't change my mind. I don't think-



 

He has to stop and Tony tries not to instinctively catch him.

 

TONY

You okay?

 

RHODEY

Oh, yeah.

 

There is a knock on the back door. It’s a MAILMAN (aka STAN LEE).

 

MAILMAN

Are you Tony “Stank?”

 

Tony signs for the package while Rhodey cracks up.

 

RHODEY

Yes, this is- this is Tony "Stank"! You're in the right place. Thank you for that! I'm never dropping that, by the way. Table for one, Mr. "Stank". Please, by the bathroom.

 

The mailman leaves and Tony opens the package. It’s a flip phone accompanied by a piece of paper that says,

 

IF YOU NEED ME, CALL. ~ STEVE

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. WAKANDAN RESEARCH FACILITY - DAY

 

Bucky lies strapped to a machine that will put him in cryosleep again. T’Challa and Steve stand watch.

 

STEVE

You sure about this?

 

BUCKY

I can't trust my own mind. So, until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head I think going back under is the best thing ...for everybody.

 

Bucky is put into the machine. Steve watches him until Bucky falls asleep. Then he turns away and looks at T’Challa.

 

STEVE

Thank you for this.

 

T’CHALLA

Your friend and my father, they are both victims. If I can help one of them to find peace...

 

STEVE

You know, if they find out he’s here, they’ll come for him.

 

T’CHALLA

Then, let them try.

 

The camera pans to show a massive waterfall with a gigantic stone structure a la Mt. Rushmore in the shape of a panther and we realize, for the first time - Wakanda is a fascinating place and more powerful than we knew.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. PETER’S BEDROOM - DAY

 

Peter lies on his bed, an ice pack on his bruises. Aunt May stands with her arms folded.

 

AUNT MAY

So. Who was it? Who hit you?

 

PETER

Some guy. So itchy, man. Darn.

 

AUNT MAY

What’s some guy’s name?

 

PETER

Uh, Steve.

 

AUNT MAY

Steve? From 12C? With the overbite?

 

PETER

No, no, no. You don’t know him. He’s from Brooklyn. Ouch...

 

AUNT MAY

Well. Hope you got a few good licks in.

 

She helps adjust his ice packs.

 

PETER

Yeah, I got quite a few in actually. His friend was huge. Like huge. That's way better. Thank you.

 

AUNT MAY

Okay, tough guy.

 

She heads for the door.

 

PETER

Love you, May. Hey, can you shut the door?

 

Aunt May complies. The moment she does, Peter yanks out a device. He turns it out - and a massive Spider Man symbol fills the room. This is clearly a new toy from Tony.

 

Aunt May goes into the living room, where the television is playing the same news story that it was in the security room.

 

REPORTER

But the question remains - if a threat like the kind seen in New York City or Sokovia were to hit Earth once again... this time, will we have the Avengers there to stop it? Or will humanity finally be on its own?

 

FADE OUT.

 

MID CREDITS SCENE

 

EXT. CLIFF EDGE IN ASGARD - DAY

 

A figure stands looking out over an ocean in Asgard. It is THOR.

 

Another figure approaches - it is HEIMDALL.

 

HEIMDALL

Thor.

 

THOR

You sense it, do you not?

 

He turns to face Heimdall.

 

THOR (CONT’D)

There is an enemy approaching. I have felt it for some time, but with Loki, and then the threats to Asgard... I did not seek it out as I should have.

 

HEIMDALL

This threat is not coming for Asgard. Not yet. Midgard will be the first to fall.

 

THOR

And we cannot let it.

 

HEIMDALL

I have seen the events on Midgard. Your allies are scattered to the four winds.

 

Thor smiles, determinedly.

 

THOR

Then I shall have to gather them again.

 

He grows serious.

 

THOR (CONT’D)

War is coming, Heimdall. A war such as we have never seen.

 

HEIMDALL

The end?

 

THOR

No. An unending. A continuous cycle of pain. If we do not stop it now... the suffering will be infinite.

 

Dramatic music swells as we...

 

FADE TO BLACK.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly worry that this isn't as good as everyone's expectations wanted it to be, but I hope that you all enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> P.S. Poor Scott. He kind of got the short stick as far as screen time goes. Hopefully he made up for it by getting to be a giant human AT-AT walker.
> 
> Which reminds me, Marvel--I know Peter's only 15 but I have yet to hear anyone, of any age, refer to a Star Wars film as, "that really old movie." I can sense the "you darn whippersnappers" from here.


End file.
